Dragon's Teeth
by beafstew
Summary: Sequel to When Dragon's Breath Fire. Halle Jackabae is gone, replaced by Dragon Tongue, a cold blooded killer who is Storm Shadow's forever. The Joes will discover that the fangs of a Dragon are worse than a Cobra.
1. Chapter 1

**SEQUEL! :D also, I want to know if you all want it a snake eyes X halle X storm shadow fanfic. It sorta annoys me when authors make storm shadow soft, so i'll try my best to make him like the character in the movie. cold. So yeah, read on!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Dragon Tongue crouched in the trees as Storm Shadow landed next to her. "Do you know your mission."  
"Of course- what am I- stupid? We went over this five million times," Dragon Tongue said in a tone that said _'i know what I'm doing, leave me alone'_ . Storm Shadow rolled his eyes and Dragon Tongue glared at him.  
"Then perhaps we should go for five million and one."

"Maybe not, you can trust me to get the device and never leave a trace."

"Perhaps, but he will be ready, and their last rescourse."

"They can't see me under the hood," Dragon Tongue reminded Storm Shadow, and he put a hand on her shoulder.

"You are still young-,"

"I'm one year younger than you!" Dragon Tongue objected, and his eyes twinkled. "Yet you are more foolish."

"You are foolish calling me foolish."

"No- I speak truth, and you make mistakes."

"So do you," Dragon Tongue protested, one year had passed, and Storm Shadow's eyes were mischievious. "Not as much as you Sister."

Dragon Tongue opened her mouth to argue even further, but Storm Shadow became harder again. He did that agravating wall just when she was starting to enjoy his time, and he regarded her coldly. "Go now."

"Yes sensei," Dragon Tongue said, and turned around as a hand clamped on her wrist. "No- I have taught you many skills, you no longer refer to me as that. You will refer to me as Brother from now on." Dragon Tongue nodded in aknowledgement, and slipped the hood over her face, which shadowed her face from view, showing lips and in the moonlight, she seemed like a magical being.

She leaped onto the next tree branch and gave a short wave in farewell. Then she focused on the base at Washington D.C.

"I've taken down the security cameras to look to one direction and any moving object be invisible. The motion detectors have the same hacking, so you have ten minutes Dragon," Cobra Comander rasped into her ear piece.

Dragon Tongue set her jaw as she saw a guard. These people at Washington were tough, not that she couldn't handle them, they just caused more trouble than they were worth.

"Sister, kill- now, we still have power over you," Dragon Tongue closed her eyes, trying to keep te mortality of her soul over coming to cold blood killer she was about to become. This would be her first kill, the others, knockout gas worked, but this didn't.

Dragon Tongue snapped to attention and jumped down, and snapped the guard's thick neck. He collasped on the spot and was dead. The clean up crew was coming, and Dragon Tongue didn't worry. She ran to the next guard by the door, with his back turned, and she slit his throat quickly. Then using his I.D. and eye for the retna scanner, she walked into the hall, and the vent opened. A gift from Cobra, how considerate.

Dragon Tongue leaped upward, and jumped into the vent without a sound. She crawled through the vent, the warm draft telling her where to go, everything was going as planned. The decoy was perfect, and easy. While Cobra struck at something they already had, Dragon Tongue stole from NATO.

The draft stopped at a vent, and Dragon Tongue saw a hallway.

She dropped into the hallway, and the guard turned around. "Who are you and what-," she didn't give him a chance to finish and cut his head off. Cobra quickly made it a false alarm, and the door opened. Dragon Tongue rolled her eyes and pressed a small gadget to the security code, and within seconds, the lazers were visible. Good tech, horrible security.

Dragon Tongue did flips and manuvers around the lazers before landing in the center and reached for her prize. It was a computer chip, and she put it in her sash when alarms blared.

"This wasn't in the manual," She hissed into comunicater, and that's when guards swarmed her.  
"Put your hands up," They yelled, and Dragon Tongue rolled her eyes beneath the hood. Then of course, being Cobra, Dragon Tongue wripped out pistoles and then, with the blasters, five shots around the room, everyone was dead. Dragon Tongue pressed the comunicator, "I hope you have a way out for me."

"A backup patrol witha bazooka is coming."

"Thanks," Dragon Tongue smiled, and muttered, "Cake," Before going through the lazers and pressing up against the edge of the doorway. Soldiers filed in, but Dragon Tongue waited for the bazooka. Then when he came, she killed him quickly and then killed the next one. The guards whirled around, and she gave a salute before blasting them with the bazooka and killing them as well.

Dragon Tongue sprinted down the hallways, using the ventalation as a navagator and killing anyone quickly. Then she fired the bazooka again, and busted down the door to the outside. Using the shadows again, Dragon Tongue flipped into safety, and leaped into the trees, running toward the ship till her adrenaline slowed down. Then Dragon Tongue realized she had been shot in the back of her bicep.

...

"How exactly is getting hurt my fault?" She challenged Storm Shadow as he paced in the meeting room. Storm Shadow, the Comander, Black Dragon, and the other heads were there waiting.

"Because you were careless- you left a blood trail, and if the Joes are the Joes, they will find you."

"My aligence is toward Cobra- not toward the Joes."

"Do I know that?"  
"YES!" Dragon Tongue yelled, and Storm Shadow folded his arms.

"You agree hastily don't you?"  
"Have I done _anything _ that proves I'm unloyal?" She asked, and Storm Shadow stood up.

"You slapped a Shadow Dragon." Black Dragon spoke up.

"He should have minded his hands," Dragon Tongue pouted, and Storm Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Women." He scoffed.

"Men." Dragon Tongue retorted.

"Black Dragons."  
"Arashikage." Every Black Dragon, including Dragon Tongue, said in unison.

"We are not here to fight, Black Dragon has called this meeting, and I have agreed to demands that have to be made." Cobra Comander spoke in the raspy yet loud voice.

"Yes- it has come to my attention that my last direct bloodline heir, Dragon Tongue refuses to marry a Shadow Dragon, or a member of the Black Dragon Clan, I have thought a great deal about this and have settled on a solution."

"No blind dates- can't we leave my love life to myself?" Dragon Tongue spoke out, and Black Dragon glared at her. She ducked her head, "Sorry father."

"I wish to pair an aligence and marrige. Dragon Tongue, you will mary Storm Shadow." Dragon Tongue had been tipping her chair backwards, crashed onto the floor.

"No, _nashi_, _net_, _Meiyou! Kesshite, kore made kore made!_" Dragon Tongue shrieked in Japanese, Chinese, Russian and English.

"Unfortunately, unless we loose Black Dragon Clan support- you will. So from now on, an alligence shall form between marrige of Storm Shadow and Dragon Tongue."

"Where's the part where it's a prank?" Dragon Tongue asked, and Black Dragon glared at her, making her cringe. "You will obey me- you will mary him!"

"Oh I will, will I?"

"Agree Dragon Tongue, there is no other choice," Storm Shadow talked smoothly and showed no emotion though Dragon Tongue could tell he was resistant as well.

She didn't plan for her life this way, not even with Cobra. She should have seen it coming though, and she calmed down parcially.

"Fine- but I won't sleep with him."

"That is understood- we need you in the field. And until the ceremony, you will be watched- both of you, any sucicdal attempts will be punished. Are we understood?"

Dragon Tongue set her jaw and clenched her teeth, but she found herself saying, "Yes sir."  
She sent a glare in her father's direction as well as Storm Shadow, who simply bared his teeth at her.

It was done, and there was no way out. Dragon Tongue was held by the hair and forced to be loyal to Cobra. She killed for Cobra, she worked for Cobra. And now, she married at Cobra's command. She was far from her old and true self, and every passing day made the personality of Halle Jackabae harder to reach.

* * *

**So sorry I didn't post sooner! I honestly was having a major writing block for this story then I just flicked on the tv, and started watching TV and this idea popped into my head. So review if you like, and I'll try to keep the chapters coming! VALE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dragon Tongue found herself destroying wood with her hook swords in a training area. She got splinters in her hands but rage, real rage, fury, hatred, frustration, and anger that had been building up just spilled over.

The wooden stick figures were strewn across leaving only the metal skeleton.

She raised her sword and chopped it in half, before kicking the metal so hard it hit the back wall. Storm Shadow walked in, and Dragon Tongue stopped in mid swing.

Blowing her bangs out of her face, she glared at him. "You knew all along didn't you? You didn't want the scandal of being married to a student getting out, so you made me an equal. You knew all along," Dragon Tongue twirled her swords before cutting two more poles in half, and then with a wheel kick, sent them at Storm Shadow who dropped downward and kept on advancing.  
"Say whatever you think Dragon Tongue, but you will hold your tongue."  
"I have to live up to my name sake," Dragon Tongue stood tall and proud when Storm Shadow walked up to her, and then touched her shoulder.

"Then I will give you a new name."

"Then you will never reproduce again," Dragon Tongue retorted and Storm Shadow smirked.

"You will be a project."

"I'm fine the way I am," Dragon Tongue insisted and Storm Shadow lifted his hand and circled her predatorily. "You keep on trying to hold on to who you were. Your spite is the last thing that defines you. Otherwise, you are mine."  
"No I'm not yours I-," Dragon Tongue was cut off by a blow to her vocal cords. She fell to her knees and clutched her throat, it felt like they had collasped, and the damage and pain would render her speechless for a couple days at the least. She looked up at Storm Shadow with her eyes glazed in pain and he knelt down and lifted her chin with a finger.

"Know this _saiai no_, that you will treat me with respect or next time I might slit your vocal cords."

Dragon Tongue glared at him and Storm Shadow smiled. "It drives you crazy that you cannot speak. I find it more amuzing to make you frustrated though," Storm Shadow whispered this in Dragon Tongue's ear and she stared hard ahead, becoming solid and motionless like a statue.

Dragon Tongue got up, and Storm Shadow regarded her curiously. Dragon Tongue glared at him, and then signed, ***I'm finished here Arashikage.***

Storm Shadow folded his arms. "You sound like my brother _Halle_."  
Dragon Tongue dropped his cold gaze, his eyes were warm, and welcoming, yet cold and scary.

Dragon Tongue picked up her swords and walked out of the training area.

...

"What are you talking about Hawk? That the person that slaughtered my security wasn't a rogue Joe? I've gone over every rank, your ninja- Halle Jackabae went over to Cobra. She was a ninja, skilled in weaponry and stealth."

"Mr. President, perhaps you don't understand, Halle Jackabae quit the life of a ninja-,"

"I understand that you sent her on two missions, covert, and with the other ninja of yours- Snake Eyes. If you don't find Jackabae I will shut GI Joe down."  
"Sir-,"

"That is final." The president roared and General Hawk sighed. "Yes sir, we will find Jackabae."

"Good, you have fifteen days." The hologram closed, and Hawk sighed. The entire Joe facilty just saw the blow out, and Breaker stepped forward.  
"Sir- finding Halle is near impossible. I cannot just set a scanner for her brainwaves or do a image tracker. We don't know where Cobra's base is- or that she's alive-,"

"She is," Haywire inturrupted him, she had grown serious when Halle was ever brought up, and she pulled up an image of the infiltrator. They were landing with a perfect stance, and the hook swords gleamed in the light. "Those are the hook swords Halle created. I created the other one, and I know my own work."

"Or they could have killed her and trained a look alike to fight like her," Flint said, and everybody stared at him. "What?" He asked and Snake Eyes stepped forward, showing the clip of her killing a guard.

***this is Halle's technics. She created her own moves, she taught no one, but it is memorable***

"Mostly to you because she threw you around so much," Duke said and chuckles filled the room. Snake Eyes folded his arms and Jinx stepped forward.

"This is Dragon Tongue. Though I'm suprised that she didn't talk, but if sensei beleives it is her, I beleive him as well. He knew her best despite their diffrences."

"And her attitude," Kamakura added and Snake Eyes turned to General Hawk.

***I suggest we start at the dojo of Shadow Clan. They wouldn't be there, but it would ake sense if there was some lead.***

"Snake Eyes is right, I request a team to check out the home of Jackabae," Flint said and Jinx's nostrils flaired. "You can't just walk in such sacred grounds! Besides, you couldn't handle the Black Dragons anyway."

"And you could? Kid you just turned seventeen," Flint scolded and Jinx folded her arms, "What does that have to do with anything? I can still fight better than you."

"Stop it both of you- you're like Snake Eyes and Jackabae. Cool it off you two, and Snake Eyes- take your aprentices to whatever place you need to. There will be another team though, and they will be close behind you in case you need backup. Duke- you'll lead the support. Choose your team and then move out at 10 hundred hours."

"Yes sir," the Joes replied and Hawk didn't smile. "Good luck Joes."

* * *

**so i'm sorry for the short chapter but I will make it up to yall in about a week when I get back from vacation. So, yeah- R&R and vale!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Snake Eyes observed the abandoned training ground with intrest- he had seen it before, almost like the Arashikage, and he could see it in Kim's eyes as well. She had grown up over a year, everybody did when Halle left. Snake Eyes froze when he reached a room that with the painted symbol's on the torn, faded curtains read Ryu no shita. _Dragon Tongue_.

Snake Eyes pushed aside the curtains to see a neat bed, with dust gathered on everything, and light glimmering through the broken windows. There was a sutcher kit, and drops of blood on the ground from past injuries. There were slash marks on the wall, and a painting of her mother on it. Snake Eyes looked at Halle's mother, she was wearing an honorary-_ royal_ gown, a gown passed down from ancestor to ancestor- Black Dragon no doubt killed for her hand.

There was also something else, Snake Eyes ran his hands over the frame, and saw it turned over. There was a planned line of worthy people for Halle's hand. Snake Eyes eyes locked on a name, and he froze.

Storm Shadow was eligible. Anger blinded Snake Eyes, and he blinked in suprise when he saw the painting had fallen to the floor. Snake Eyes steadied his breathing, and Kim and Kamakura came running in.

"Sensei what's wrong?" Kim cried and Snake Eyes looked for other hints, clues. True, Storm Shadow had almost thirty dinasties of a proud family, but Halle shouldn't marry him. She couldn't. She wouldn't. She would revolt, she had to snap.

She just couldn't.

Snake Eyes closed his eyes and controled his temper, and briskly walked out. Halle wasn't marrying him. There was no way in Hell or Heaven or any where that she would marry him. No freaking way.

...

"So am I not suposed to breath in this dress?" Dragon Tongue gasped as the hand maidens pulled the cords tighter, not speaking and using actions to answer her questions. _So much like Snake Eyes._ She found herself reminesing, she felt like she was entitled to think of him- what would he think of her today? She killed, and now she married.

No doubt he'd try to save her- but nothing could save her, not Snake Eyes, the Joes, and it seemed the only man who could was the man she was marrying tomorrow.

"I thought this was going to be nothing fancy. Cobra's a terrorist group not a wedding host."

"Though Cobra Comander objected, our master insisted, and so how could he refuse. He would have lost the Shadow Dragons. And so, the marrige ceremony is traditional, but there will be no party. You will wear the Arashikage gown as well, for it is the custom of their clan."

"I'd rather marry a sponge," Dragon Tongue complained again, and the hand maiden tightened the uncomfortable clip in her hair to painful.

"Watch it!" Dragon Tongue snapped.

"To be a wife, you must with hold your tongue. Master Storm Shadow is a proud son from a proud family, you should be honored and obey him. His sons will grow to be strong soldiers, his daughters shall be nothing of your sort and be respectful, curtous, meek, and beautiful as all honorable daughters should be."

"I won't sleep with him, and I won't have any children. I'm more valuable to Cobra in the front line than pregnant and raising brats."

"Today you are Cobra, tomorrow you are Storm Shadow's. You will be his property, and he can deal with you however he pleases."

"Shut up and get this humiliating process over with. I want to be able to have at least five knives reachable."

"That will not happen Mistress," The hand maiden said as she and the other went back to retrieve the gown and came back with it.

The black and red gown with white cranes on the fabric. It shimmered and the gold fring made it seem liquidy, and Dragon Tongue gasped slightly when she saw the beautiful gown, the pattern of the gold design against the red made the silk seem to be more than pretty in Dragon Tongue's eyes. It was beautiful, and everything she wanted without knowing it.

Dragon Tonge let herself be dressed, and when she looked into the mirror it seemed to make her glow, the long pockets in the arms, the way it was cut, it was made for her. She felt like she belonged in the dress, and the hand maidens didn't make a coment, but they seemed satisfied.

"We know it fits, now we dye your hair. Off with it!"

"What?" Dragon Tongue asked, snapping out of her trance, and the hand maids removed the gown before setting her down and forcing her to dunk her head under water and then roughly pouring the dye over her hair and the letting her come up for air. Dragon Tongue gasped for air and wiped the water from her eyes. Then they were blow drying her hair, and Dragon Tongue could hardly react until a mirror was forced in her face.

Her hair was black, and her skin was still tan, and her hair still shoulder length.

"We will have to add extensions if your hair is to be up with the clips of your mother." The hand maids wrinkled their noses- though her father was Japanese, Dragon Tongue looked nothing like him, or her mother,who had European blood in her, so if anything, she looked like her grandmother or what not. Every 'proud' family was pure blood, and so Dragon Tongue was looked down upon for not being 'pure', at least in the clans.

"If that is for the Tsuno Kakushi, then no. I don't have little 'horns of jealousy' and if you paint me in white- I'm going to go over there and die. This is happening for about ten minutes- and that will be the worst ten minutes of my life! No way, I draw the line here."

"You are not allowed outside this dojo until tomorrow. It is the custom-,"  
"Than leave!" Dragon Tongue shouted and the maids shuffled out quietly, and Dragon Tongue sighed, slumping back in her chair.

She hadn't cried ever in her life- not emotionally at least, and now she felt helpless, that world was coming too fast, and it wasn't going slow down. Her world always seemed to spin, and she felt like breaking down, until she realized, she was crying.

Crying silently, but with tears streaming down her cheeks. Dragon Tongue hiccuped slightly and then curled into a ball.

The world wouldn't wait for her any longer, and Dragon Tongue wasn't sure she would be able to catch up again.

...

Dragon Tongue got ahold of herself when somebody knocked on the door.

"Come in," she called shakily and her father walked in slowly.

"Musume, I'm sorry."

Dragon Tongue looked up sharply before staring at the ground again. Tomorrow, she would be Storm Shadow's, not her father's, or Cobra.

Or Snake Eyes. That felt like a punch in the stomach for her.

"I regret raising you this way- I regret making you hate me- but I don't regret you. Not once, and no matter what- you will be my daughter."  
"Yeah well you seem to be lying for the past twenty four years of my life."

"I did what I thought was best, but I never wanted you misserable."

"I won't be your concern tomorrow," Dragon Tongue looked out at the sunlight, and Black Dragon sat down next to Dragon Tongue.

"I know what it is like to be in a relationship you didn't want. I know that look on your face as well_ musume_, it is the look that you love someone else. Your mother and I were in love with different people, but we were forced together. She and I fought for years, and it wasn't till she was injured that I finally stopped thinking for myself. I fell in love with her, and I never regretted being forced to her marrige. This was her's- she would want you to have it, wedding or not."  
He passed her a necklace with a large gold encrusted black symbol carved into the pearl read one word, '_Courage'_.

Dragone Tongue felt tears spring to her eyes, her father was truthful, and she found herself whispering, "Am I that easy to read?"

"No- but Storm Shadow can, and will be a good husband. I have talked to him, and though it seems different- he cares for you. You remind him of a sister, not a wife. I just want you happy. Please- _Hikari_, please agree."

Dragon Tongue glanced down, her true name, Hikari. She had forgotten it, and her father, she beleived him. She didn't believe him about Storm Shadow, but she found herself talking to her father for the first time in what seemed like a life time.

"I just- I just don't think I can do this and hold onto what I had become at GI Joe. They were my foster family, and if I become what I once was-,"

"It is not Storm Shadow you fear- but you fear yourself. You don't run from the clan- you run from yourself. Nobody can ever live like that- and with Storm Shadow, there would be no secrets, and no lies. You have hidden who you are for too long, if you embrace your other side, peace will finally come. It is time to forget the Joes."

"It's hard Father..."

"Life for us- is hard. That is why I raised you to be able to handle it. Would Storm Shadow truely be a horrible husband for you Hikari? Part of marrige is to keep one another in line, and you haven't learned anything about him."

"He killed his sensei because Snake Eyes became the prize student," Dragon Tongue argued and Black Dragon frowned.

"Did you know that he was best friends with Snake Eyes before the Hard Master turned them against each other? He set them against one another, fights to the death- and Storm Shadow was punished serverly for never delievering the final blow. Only after Snake Eyes beat him and was fully prepared to deliever the death blow did Storm Shadow draw the line. He valued their friendship more than the Hard Master, and so killed him- but Snake Eyes blamed him, and since then- the rivalry has continued because Storm Shadow stood up for what he thought was right. Is Cobra truely bad- or are the Joes bad? Perhaps Cobra is mad- perhaps just an artist and the Joes don't listen, so Cobra rebels because they believe that they can make the world a better place. Nobody thinks of themselves as what people call 'bad guys' and nobody was born evil. Think of that next time you speak to Storm Shadow, and try to see the goodness inside of him. Is marrying him that bad when he could care for you and vice versa? Think on this Hikari, and I will be back in an hour for your descion."

Black Dragon got up, and walked out of Dragon Tongue's room. Dragon Tongue sighed, she never looked upon life this way. If what her father said was true- all that she loved of Snake Eyes was a lie, and Storm Shadow did what he thought was right. She made her descion- she wasn't going to wait for a lair- she would marry Storm Shadow.

* * *

**So Black Dragon spoke somewhat the truth and then stretched a bunch as well. damn those conniving ninjas! well, anyway, Dragon Tongue's name has been revealed, and it means 'light' in Japanese. So yeah, her hair is dyed, and tomorrow she marries Storm Shadow! Cliff hanger! anyway- R&R! and Vale!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As Snake Eyes looked at the scanners with folded arms, Breaker kept on pulling up more satilight footage of temples and islands with possible areas for weddings. Knowing Black Dragon- he woud have a traditional wedding.

"Wait a minute- Breaker go back," Scarlett spoke up, and pointed at a picture.

"Why? That is an abandoned island destroyed by a hurricane- it is nothing," But Breaker did as he was told and brought up a closer image of the island.

"What Scarlett?" Ripcord asked, and Scarlett seemed impatient nobody else saw what she saw.

"The Cobra Comader likes things that are all themed. He has a Cobra in his layer,ect. but see the shape of the island. It's Cobra's brand shape- and it makes sense if it was conviently made isolated by a hurricane. It's probably their hideout."

Scarlett zoomed in on the island, and found a small dojo with multiple acomidations and then most likely, a camo facilty burried in the riches of trees in that island.

"Wow," Ripcord sounded amazed, and Scarlett smiled sastifactorliy. While on the USS carrrier, there were levels of intel, and complex armory levels. It was the highest and best armored base in the world- and of course- the Joes always had the best.

But runner up was Cobra.

Snake Eyes turned to Duke had entered, along with General Hawk.

After Scarlett and Breaker explained what was happening, Hawk nodded thoughtfully before turning toward Snake Eyes.

"I know this is personal- and you have your mission. Cobra would spot a strike team from fifty miles away- but not a one man job."

"Are you crazy?" Kamakura outbursted, and the Joes stared at him. "Sorry sir- but this isn't an ordinary job. Snake Eyes won't be doing his usual espanioge mission- crashing a wedding of _Shadow Dragons _is suside. Even for him- Snake Eyes would be overwhelmed and would most likely die."

"But wouldn't Halle help Snakes? I mean- the only reason she went was because he held a price for what happened last year. She would come willingly- right?" Ripcord sounded less sure of Halle, and what she would do than he was a second earlier.  
"We can't be sure- but one thing is for certain- Halle must be rescued." Scarlett defended Halle, and an argument started to boil.

"I've known Dragon Tongue for a long time. Longer than Snake Eyes- because she and I had met before at meetings of clans- and she does not need saving. Dragon Tongue can save herself, and if she doesn't want saving than perhaps she is Cobra."

"How can you think that?" Duke asked, and Jinx didn't flinch from his glare.

"No- she's being logical. If Jackabae went willingly, then she most likely was a traiter. Just most who were her friends are blinded by the image she carried- but she is a highly trained ninja. She can fight as well as Snake Eyes, and is surrounded by others like her. Grabbing her and having the chance of her turning is a sucicidal mission." Flint defended Jinx who simply nodded and stood by Kamakura.

"Jinx- Flint- you bring two very important matters. Halle very well could be Cobra, and if she is, then we loose one of our best operatives. But if we're right- then we get two of the best operatives on the same team. Which is why we will launch the Alpha team- and the sooner you leave the better. And Flint- you have permission to occamany them on this mission."

...

"You look beautiful Hikari," Black Dragon spoke proudly in the dojo as his daughter turned to face the mirror. Gold clips, combs, and jems glittered through Dragon Tongue's held up, half-way false hair. Her eyes were also circled with khol, and multiple- real rubbies, were stuck on her red eye shadow. Her face was painted white, and with the shoes, the heavy dress, and heavy gold jewelery, Dragon Tongue could hardly walk or breath comfotably.

Dragon Tongue didn't recognise herself- black hair and white, smooth face, with a whole lot of hair piled up on her head. Of course- the long sleeves hid her two tattoo's- the red dragon that was just visible on her wrist, and then the cobra on her other forearm that was higher on her forearm. Her hair was in curls that was traditional and that required many bottels of hairspray.

Dragon Tongue sneezed at the strong perfume that covered her- it made her smell like cinnomon and jasmine, and her father looked saddened.

"You look so much like your mother," He said somberly, and Dragon Tongue looked at the ground before Black Dragon lightly placed a hand on her arm and started to lead her out of the dojo.

Dragon Tongue took the fan with jems and a dagger she managed to sneak up the edge of it. And the points on each fold were razor sharp so they could cut through almost anything. Her father wasn't oblivious, and took her weaponed fan out of her hand and handed her the original one.

"You won't need that for walking down the isle."

Dragon Tongue growled and tried to stomp out, but found it inefective with the shoes she wore. Black Dragon chuckled, and gave her back the fan that she had before.

"Give him what's coming to him Hikari."

She and her father had their first understanding and shared a small, but real smile. "I think- that escorting you down this isle is one of the most proudest moment of my life. This or when you threw my best close range teacher on the ground because he was sending you to your room for spying on lessons."

Dragon Tongue blushed slightly at the memory she remembered. She had been up in the trees for months studying her 'brothers' train- and rehersed in the tree- at age 2 she knew she wanted to be a ninja. Only when she dropped down a year later and she was caught by the old master known as Jade Tooth- she was able to prove herself.

Now she was getting married- and a sickness set in her stomach. She forced it down- it would be over soon enough. She stepped outside on her father's arm, and walked slowly with her head held high. Storm Shadow was dressed in honorary Arashikage robes, and Dragon Tongue could tell that he too was uncomfortable.

Suddenly- there was the sound of the only people who Dragon Tongue might have considered friends, the Dredknocks, brawling at the moon- "HERE COMES THE BRIDE!"

Dragon Tongue laughed slightly and her father looked at the Austrailian rogues that were dressed shabiliy and just as dishonorable as usual.

Dragon Tongue walked up onto the leveled red and white wedding 'temple' and looked at Storm Shadow, who's expression was bored. Dragon Tongue stared coldly at him, and Storm Shadow regarded her in the same regard. A sudden twitch in a bush nearby made Storm Shadow wheel around, and Dragon Tongue saw nothing- and Storm Shadow relaxed slightly.

"Black Dragon- do you trust Thomas A. Arashikage to take care of your daughter- Hikari Shadow do you approve of this?" Destro asked, and of course- the Cobra comander didn't arrive- he was probably mopping about how much this wedding was taking up time. It didn't cost him a dime, because everything was passed down, and sacred.

The temples were where Storm Shadow trained the best vipers- and made Dragon Tongue watch the sessions and bassic manuvers.

"I do," Black Dragon said evenly, and Dragon Tongue glanced down before she looked at Storm Shadow evenly.

"I do," He said coyly, and seemed to dare Dragon Tongue into saying no.

Dragon Tongue sighed, and muttered quickly, "I do."

Black Dragon placed Dragon Tongue's hands in Storm Shadow's, and she was suddenly afraid. His hands were warm- not cold like his spirit at all, and his hands were strong.

"Take care of Hikari, I hope you will respect her and treat her like a sister and love her."

Dragon Tongue wanted for Storm Shadow to say 'no', but he instead said evenly, "I promise this with my honor Black Dragon."

"Very well- I give you my only daughter- my only heir, Hikari. Do you accept this Hikari?"

Dragon Tongue glared at Storm Shadow before facing her father. "I-," Dragon Tongue stopped when she saw a rustle in the tree- and then saw a shadowed figure getting ready to spring.

"Get down!" Dragon Tongue yelled and flipped backwards, finding the kimo hard to move in. The long dress and long sleeves made her clumsy, and Dragon Tongue flicked her fan open and grabbed the dagger as well. She crouched into the stance that she used for hook swords, and strangly- Storm Shadow had throwing stars, her father had swords, and the Dredknocks had huge machine guns.

"Scan the area," Storm Shadow ordered one of the Dredknocks- and another rustle was off to the side. Suddenly- Dragon Tongue was snatched upward, and she twisted around to strike her attacker, but froze when she saw the cowl. Her dagger was inches from his shoulder and she realized what was happening. Snake Eyes was on a line that was carrying them upward while the Alpha team was shooting at Cobra and ocupying it.

No. They couldn't take her. Storm Shadow wasn't going to kill her, he would trigger the unknown viruses in their blood stream and tear them apart. For their safety- she wasn't going to go with them. Even if she broke her heart again.

"Let me go!" Dragon Tongue yelled and fought against Snake Eyes- who looked suprised. Dragon Tongue was pressed against him, and had no room to move, and she tried to flail him with her fists, but she couldn't.

"Let me go!" Dragon Tongue repeated, and Snake Eyes pressed her closer. Storm Shadow seemed triumphant- like he had led the trail of breadcrumbs for them to go here.

Dragon Tongue would have to resort to her last card- she was going to have to lie.

"Who the heck are you? And take your paws off of me!" Snake Eyes- who had been looking up to how far they were from going into the jet- looked down in suprise. He opened his mouth, and closed it- but the suprise didn't loosen his vise around her waist.

"Let me go you physco!" Dragon Tongue thrashed violently and she was suddenly hauled upward and into a space.

She was handcuffed and forced into a lock, but she struggled to roll forward and then rocked backwards, and threw Snake Eyes off balence before pushing upward and wheeling around to kick the gun out of a stranger's hand and then punching him in the nose and breaking his nose. Dragon Tongue attempted to jump out of the jet, but she crashed against a door that just sealed shut. They couldn't take her- Storm Shadow would trigger. Whoever's nose she just crushed- too bad- but worse was going to come if she went with them back to base.

The handcuffs- she couldn't dislocate her hand bones out of the cuffs, they simply tightened.

"Halle cool it!" Ripcord yelled, and Dragon Tongue nearly broke her cover at seeing another familiar face.

Dragon Tongue struggled to blink the stars out of her face and she glared at Ripcord.

"Who are you talking about?" She asked him coldly, and couldn't get up because she was held at swordpoint.

"Halle- your Halle right? We didn't grab the wrong person did we?" He sounded unsure, and the Joes glanced at one another before Snake Eyess leaned down and tried to wipe off the face paint. She bit at his fingers and he withdrew before turning her around quickly and sliding up her left sleeve. Ripcord sucked in a breath, and Duke punched a wall, while Heavy Duty paced, and Scarlett buried her head in Ripcord's shoulder.

Dragon Tongue looked at Snake Eyes with distrust and anger in her eyes- all a fake wall- she really wanted to just crawl into his arms and let him protect her- but she couldn't do that.

"Are you all the Joes?" She asked, and everyone looked over from their distress and in hope.

***Yes- and you are safe now- what do you go by?***

Dragon Tongue squared her jaw and stared ahead, and she could tell she was wounding Snake Eyes with each dismiss. He didn't know that wounds might hurt- but she wasn't going to let them get hurt. Wounds didn't kill- and she wouldn't be responsible for the Joe's death because of what she wanted. Selfishness was not an option- not in this life.

* * *

**So yes- blackrosewitch1996, I did let the Joes take Halle back- but it will be more drama than if she married Storm Shadow. Sorry for a slow update- anyway- R&R and Vale!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter _

Snake Eyes was well past distraught as he had to haul Halle down the staircase of the jet, and seeing her look of horror as she looked around the base. But she didn't look the same- her dyed hair, and her clothes. Everything was so different- and Snake Eyes wasn't sure how he could take it.

He wanted her to be bluffing- that Cobra really wouldn't brain wash her- but the deeper they took her in the base- the harder she struggled.

He was battling his feelings as well as her- this was not how he imagined her coming back- he imagined finally having a moment alone- to do what? Just talk- or kiss- but now, he would have to remind her what he felt for her- what she felt for him- and try to let her remember.

The door opened, and Halle was set down in a chair with hand cuffs and cuffs around her ankles. She couldn't move, and she froze when she saw Hawk enter.

"Alright Jackabae- or Dragon Tongue. Whichever you prefer because you are guest here." Halle stared at the table, and Snake Eyes leaned in the corner, a place he always would stay.

"Alright- Jackabae, since that is what your record here says that- or do you prefer Dragon Tongue?" Snake Eyes flinched inwardly when he said 'Dragon Tongue', and Halle stared at the table silently.

Hawk sighed, and then looked at Snake Eyes. "Please leave Snake Eyes- I think that I need to talk to her alone."

Snake Eyes nodded and walked out silently- and saw the gathering of Joes- Haywire at the front- and he shook his head.

***She's not talking.***

Haywire studied the ground- and Snake Eyes put a hand on her shoulder before walking to his room.

But he found himself in Halle's old room- and it no longer was like her room. Snake Eyes walked over to the drawer. He opened it and saw the wrap she used for her hands. He lifted the bandages up and saw the drops of blood- she left them here. But why?

Maybe it was nothing- but he looked it carefully- and saw small messy handwriting that was in ancient Japanese language, _Snake Eyes, I won't forget you ever.'_

But she did.

And she never put what Snake Eyes felt toward her for the first time in his life. Love.

No _I love you_, or what he wanted to hear, just 'I won't forget you'. Now she looked at him with disgust. Snake Eyes closed his eyes- he couldn't let his emotions slip- not now.

"So what does this mean?" Haywire asked, and Snake Eyes turned to look at the small inventor.

***They've changed her- she doesn't know who Halle Jackabae is- or who any of us are- she thinks we are the enemy.***

"So your saying that she can't remember anything," Haywire asked causiously- and Snake Eyes got a bit impatient.

***Yes- or that she has been brainwashed.***

Haywire broke into a huge smile- and started to bounce up and down.

"Yes! _Yes!_ YES!" She shouted excitedly, and Snake Eyes looked at the Haywire in curiosity.

"The machine I never finished- it was for you to remember what happened on that mission! Of course- I'll have to scan her brainwaves with electro-magnitism and then get her head messurements- but then- she can remember! It could de-wash any brainwashing! Do you know what this means! We get Halle back!"  
Haywire squealed in excitement and ran down the hall before Snake Eyes could blink.

Snake Eyes started to process what she said, and couldn't help a smile break out underneath his mask.

Maybe Halle would return.

...

Dragon Tongue was lead into a cell by the guy's nose she broke and with the beret.

"So what's your name?" Dragon Tongue asked and the man looked down at her. He wasn't much taller than her- but he was still two inches taller.

"Flint. There's a shower and change of clothes in your room."

It looked more like her old room at this base- but there were bars over the doorway as it shut and bars on the lights. The room had a fridge full of sushi- no forks, no chop-sticks, or utensils. But there were two pairs of clothes in her size and a nightgown- but instead of cameras- heat sensors and metal dectors were obbvious, and scanned her room. The extentions started to itch- and Dragon Tongue removed the clips and jewelry from her huge and falling down hair- and then found the long extensions. She tore at them and found no avail at removing them.

"Ow," She muttered and tore at the hair. With a pop- the extensions fell off, and her shoulder length hair curled around her face- framing her face and the black started to wear off. Dragon Tongue had naturally curled ends- which gave her previous hair a mess look- and now her hair was wavey and with a wash- the dye would go away.

Dragon Tongue took a pair of clothes away into the bathroom and turned the shower on. The showerhead was glued by Haywire's Crazy-Glue-On-Steroids and as was everything else, except for nobs, but they wouldn't pop off either. It was a jail cell- and at least they had the good nature to have sensors not cameras. They could see the heat sensors along with her movements- but nothing else, no skin.

And so Dragon Tongue showered quickly before getting out and wringing out her hair and drying off before putting her clothes on and looking at the pearl.

She twirled it in her hands- and thought about what General Hawk said- he had to be lying. Her life would be a fairytale if that was true- but why would he lie? Dragon Tongue fell backwards on the bed, and fell asleep soon after. But nothing, not even sleep, swept away her whirring mind and troubling thoughts.

...

Snake Eyes had to keep Timber in his room, because Timber started to wag his tail in excitement when he smelled Halle on him. Snake Eyes removed his cowl and relaxed into a meditation cycle. His mind became clearer, but he couldn't help but let Halle drift back into his thoughts.

Suddenly, an alarm blared, and Snake Eyes jumped up. Then, taking his mask and then ran to the pit. But halfway to the pit, he was stopped by Haywire.

"Snake Eyes- Hawk gave me orders to tell you to not participate in this, and get Halle to a secure location, but someway that we'll be able to get back to you. Also- here, it's a dangerous sedative, only use a half a cc each way."

Snake Eyes nodded, and Haywire gave him a breif, suprising hug. He had never had a real hug before in his life, and he flinched from it- it felt more like an attack, and then when he pointed to the infirmery, Haywire retreated into it, she wasn't allowed in fire fight, and considering that she would be easily killed because of lack of the training compared to most Joes. She didn't like it- but at times like these, Haywire would grudgingly agree without an arguement.

Snake Eyes whirled around and took off toward Halle's room- Cobra was not going to get their hands on her again. That was a promise to Cobra, to Halle, and to himself.

* * *

**So yeah, so the Joes are being invaded, and yeah, so R&R and vale. I'm repeating myself. Woops.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Halle awoke to herbal tea and handcuffs. And her head hurt like hell and seemed to have bells ringing in her ears. It was like she was hung, but she wasn't. Halle knew what it smelled like to be hung, and she didn't reek.

But there was a coolness and sharpness in the air, the scent of mountains, or more spescific, and rushing water. This dojo was probably nestled safely inbetween mountain ranges and high up. But then again, there was the white water creek was washing by, and she saw that her door was closed, but nature still was audible in her room.

Halle tried to stretch, and failed. Instead, Snake Eyes walked in, and she stopped just as she started to stretch.

She stopped, and Snake Eyes folded his arms. She focused ahead, and didn't look at him. If she did, she would most likely cave. She was that way for what seemed like centuries, but she knew it was only minutes.

Her stomach rumbled slightly, and Snake Eyes turned around, before coming back with a bowl of some sort of oatmeal.

Halle didn't turn to eat, despite how much she wanted to, and kept on staring at the silk sheets. She couldn't tell if Snake Eyes had left, because his footing was so silent that she could never hear him enter or exit. She glanced over, and saw he had gone, but he was watching her. Halle got up, and looked out the window across the room.

She was near a creek to some degree- but it was four hundred feet down. The sheer cliffs made the sound echo upward and through the training grounds. She had never been to the ancient Arashikage training grounds, and this was no doubt a quarters of it. Unlike her clan's ancient training grounds- the Arashikage bilt their's into a mountain, and high up. There were trees three hundred feet down, and through the barred stone windows, the stone walkway was fifty feet or so down.

Halle sat down, and eyed the oatmeal hungerly. Something outside caught her eye, and she saw a movement of red figures scaling the cliff walls. Cobra.

Halle stood up imediately, and there was the sound of Snake Eyes drawing his blade and cocking a gun. Halle sprinted toward the door, to find it barricaded by stone bars that came up by a lever out of reach. Snake Eyes was already gone, and then explosions started to make the ground rumble. Halle clutched her head, the explosions made her head ring, and made it impossible to think a clear thought.

She was still woozy from the strong sedative, and Halle gripped the bed and tried to haul herself up. She managed to get up, and tried to get the ringing out of her head. She felt helpless and powerless, like a ragdoll. Halle felt a dull stinging on the right side of her arm, and she glanced down to see a bleeding scape. She tried to block out the expslosion, but they just kept coming. Then a voice that chilled her to the bone echoed through the abandoned hall.

"Hello Brother."

...

Snake Eyes reloaded his gun, and Storm Shadow, at the same time, he held his shrukin ready. Throwing seven at the same time, Snake Eyes shot them out of the air. He fired the gun again, and Storm Shadow dodged the bullets and using the wall as a leverage, jumped at Snake Eyes with his swords. Snake Eyes dropped the gun and countered the blow with his sword.  
"I see your defense has not lowered Brother- even after Dragon Tongue left."

Snake Eyes' and Storm Shadow's swords clashed, meanwhile destroying the ruins already. Niether ninjas could land a solid blow, but with the taunts he threw out, were meant to destablize Storm Shadow, but it wasn't till Storm Shadow had Snake Eyes still enough to lean in with a smile, "We didn't brainwash her. Or nanomites- but your scan has proved that hasn't it Brother?"

Snake Eyes felt furry take over his limbs, and he kicked out Storm Shadow's legs out from under him, and then wheeling around with a spin kick, and nailing him in his shoulder- and forced him down.

Snake Eyes did a pressure point, and Storm Shadow went limp. Snake Eyes got up, and walked toward Halle's cell. She was attempting to escape by sqeezng her head as far as she could, and froze as soon as Snake Eyes rounded the corner.

She slumped backwards, and Snake Eyes let the bars slide up, but stood in the center with a firm base. Halle didn't meet his gaze, and Snake Eyes didn't move. Finally, she got up, and stared at Snake Eyes defiantly, before her eyes widened. Snake Eyes turned his shoulder ninety degrees, before kicking Storm Shadow in the chest. Storm Shadow blocked his kick, and Snake Eyes unsheathed his sword in a flash, and Storm Shadow began to fight with harder moves, and Snake Eyes had to keep his eyes on both him and Halle, who was looking for an opening.

She rolled underneath Storm Shadow, and he grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, and yanked her up as a shield. Snake Eyes swiviled his blade into a ready position, and Storm Shadow held Halle in a lock.

She looked mad, and Snake Eyes saw her spark of defiance in her eyes.

"Now why don't you tell Snake Eyes everything?" Storm Shadow hissed, and Halle looked at Storm Shadow, before looking at Snake Eyes.

"Why don't you kiss my a-," She started, and tried to flip him over her shoulder.

Snake Eyes didn't lower his guard, but Halle started to squirm, but the sword at her throat, until she went limp against him. Snake Eyes felt amazement start to settle in, but Storm Shadow looked at her suspisciously.

"Go to Hell!" She yelled, and slammed him against the wall, and then threw him over her shoulder. Storm Shadow managed to recover by flipping and then he conected his swords as he straightened. Snake Eyes attacked, and Storm Shadow didn't look suprise.

"You are selfish, you sacrifice the Joes for yourself? Perhaps I was wrong about you," Storm Shadow said smuggly, and Halle clenched her fists.

"That is the last time you will ever touch me. I am _not _a little girl. I _won't _let you threaten me anymore- and I _won't _let you tell me who I should and shouldn't love. I am not your pawn, I am not your aprentice- so stay out of my life!" Halle yelled each sentence while delivering fierce blows, and never gave Storm Shadow time to recover. She finished the blows with a wheel kick, and Storm Shadow fell into unconsiousness. Halle stood tall, and blew her hair out of her face.

Snake Eyes put a hand on Halle's shoulder, and suddenly, she was shaking in his arms.

"I tried so hard. I tried..." Halle had her head burried in Snake Eyes' shoulder, breaking down piece by piece. When the Joes were sick- Snake Eyes thought that she let her emotions her slip, but now- she was letting her life problems flow through her tears. She clung to him, and for those minutes, Snake Eyes felt at peace.

It was like a part of him, a part he never knew he needed before she left, just fell into place. Halle always hid her past, and brushed it off easily like it didn't bother her- Snake Eyes didn't realize it antagonized her this way. He would have comforted her with words, if he could speak any, but Halle simply excepted him for being silent and strong for her.

Snake Eyes held Halle tighter, and she stopped shaking after awhile.

Finally, Halle broke away from his embrace, and took the handcuffs, Snake Eyes never realized she had broken out of, and she put them on Storm Shadow. Then, rocking back on her heels, and then dragging her knees up to her chest, Halle stared at the mountain ranges in the distance.

"I was blackmailed into Cobra- and they knew I wouldn't want to be there. That's why they let Storm Shadow have one plan that only he could trigger- then Cobra had another plan. All I know is Storm Shadow's, and even that's not totally clear." Halle rubbed her temples, and Snake Eyes put a hand on her shoulder, but she kept on staring at the mountain range.

"Storm Shadow told me enough to make me join- that and the fact that the Joes were dying. But when I got there- I- I saw more people being tortured, more deaths, than I've ever seen in a war zone. They have some sort of plan, and something to do with the president- but that's all I know. I figured that much out by hanging out with the Dredknocks. But almost everyone there- their gaze makes you want to lock them up. It's just a glimmer of insanity."

Snake Eyes took a deep breath, and turned Halle toward him.

***That's over now Halle. I don't want you to worry.***

"Why not?" Halle challenged, and Snake Eyes wasn't sure how to sign this.

***Because- because-***

Halle put a hand on his hands, and smiled slightly. But then frowned, "You're cut on your cheek." Halle put a hand on his face, and Snake Eyes put a hand on her hand and closed his eyes. Halle took off his cowl, and Snake Eyes searched her face for some sort of sign. Halle smiled softly, and kissed his cheek softly. Snake Eyes put his hand on her jaw, and kissed Halle for what would be the first of many.

* * *

**So it may seem 'early' for some of you all, but I just thought it was time Halle and Snake Eyes got there. Sorry if Halle came a bit out of character- but that's kinda the point. And so yeah... R&R and Vale!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter _

(Two weeks later)

Halle walked into Haywire's room, where she was trying to create some sort of helmet hooked up to a machine. Halle had almost returned to normal- cutting her hair herself again, and seemed to blend into GI Joe perfectly. Haywire was working dangerously close to her crazy-glue-on-steriods, and Halle walked in behind her.

"Let me take this out of your way," Halle spoke behind Haywire, who jumped, and the wrench flew out of her hand. Halle stopped it from hitting her face, but it landed in the middle of the bucket of the glue. Halle stiffled a laugh, and said, "What is it with you and throwing tools?"

Haywire pouted, and said childishly, "What is it with you and sneaking up on me?"  
Halle tugged at the wrech, and it never budged. Halle sighed and set the crazy glue away from Haywire and then leaned against the counter top.

"I'm just wondering what you are doing." Haywire's eyes lit up, and she brought out blue prints.

"It's for helping people remember things- like if they were brainwashed, in a coma, extera. Snake Eyes wanted it designed for himself- then for you, and now for Storm Shadow. He's convinced Snake Eyes killed the 'Rock Master'."

"Hard Master, but Storm Shadow ran away from the scene of crime. He most likely did that after Snake Eyes became top of the class."

"I always knew Snake Eyes was a teacher's pet," Haywire said like she had made a great discovery, and Halle laughed. "Of course he was."

"So I've been meaning to ask you- what's up with the ninja couple?"  
"We- um, are friends."

"Uh-huh," Haywire teased, and started to skip around the room. "Halle and Snake Eyes- sittin in a tree- _k-i-s-s-i-n-g_!"

"Look, I have the next watch of Storm Shadow. Along with Flint- who- by the way, have you fixed his nose? I think he's still vexed at me, even after I said I was sorry for breaking his nose on the plane."

"Let me finish melding this and I can test it on myself." Haywire said, and slid the metal mask over her face, and the blow torch flared to life. She finished, and Haywire was about to go under, when she got back up.

"I need someone to navigate through the nurol and electro-magnetic wave! And Storm Shadow has a completely different mindset then me- how the heck am I suposed to test this on myself if I don't even understand his brain?" Haywire started to pace, when Halle put a hand on Haywire's shoulder.

"Let me be the test subject."

"No way- you're too valuable."

"Who else can do the job- the other ninjas are too valuable, and nobody's completely sure that I've traded sides completely. Not even you or Snake Eyes- just record what you see on the computer screen. Besides- Storm Shadow and I are more similar than most think."

"But-,"

"You won't win on this Haywire- this I assure you."  
Haywire sighed, and looked up at the taller woman. "Fine- just, know the risks running in. You have to resist like Storm Shadow would."

"Never clearer," Halle told her, and Haywire opened the helmet contraption and Halle layed down on the exam table. She put up ever mental wall she could conjure up in her head, and felt the scans run over her head. Halle focused on her breathing, when all of her thoughts broke down, and she was remembering things she had forgotton.

She must have blotted out the painful memories, because suddenly, they were painful and set the stings of lashes running on her back again. She couldn't move, and then it simply went away. Haywire had opened the helmet, and Halle's eyes snapped open. She clenched her legs in a tight ball before the memory's pain subsided, but it still left her brain humming.

Halle relaxed slightly, only to have Haywire apollogizing madly about what happened. Halle took a deep breath, and slid off the table, and put out a hand to calm her frantic friend.

"I'm fine. It's just that- my past has never felt so exposed."  
"I never realized how much pain you had to go through to be able to find the strength to run away," Haywire whispered, and Halle looked at her friend, "I've been running away my entire life- I'm done with running. This is who I am."

...

Snake Eyes was in a perfect form, balencing himself on his swords, and kept a calm state of mind, when the Joes broke through to the rec. room. Snake Eyes flipped off his swords and sheathed them in a smooth motion, when Kim walked up to him.

"Sensei, we are needed in Storm Shadow's cell. Dragon- I mean Halle is already there along with Kamakura. We need to hurry- it's urgent."

Snake Eyes nodded and followed Jinx to Storm Shadow's cell, where Halle and Haywire were already there. Halle looked distracted, and Snake Eyes narrowed his eyes slightly. Halle gave him a look that said- _later_. There was something behind Halle and Haywire, and Haywire was nervous.

Snake Eyes nodded slightly, and looked at Storm Shadow- who was simply looking bored as he usually did when he was truely thinking hard.

***So what is happening?*** Snake Eyes signed,and Haywire glanced nervously around the room. Half the Joes were gathered there- and she cleared her throat.

"Well, I made a machine that will help people remember what they've lost, and or turn information into pictures on this device. Of course- we want to scan Storm Shadow to see if he has been brain washed."

Snake Eyes suddenly recognised the machine from the sketch Haywire showed him. It was orginally built him, but now it was for Storm Shadow.

Storm Shadow didn't look at all theatened, and he leaned back on his cot.

"So you want the secrets of Cobra."

"She said she wanted to see if you were brainwashed," Halle snapped, and Storm Shadow raised an eyebrow. "You have a short temper today _Dragon Tongue_, didn't sleep well?"

"You are in my territory Stormy," A smile quirked on Halle's lips, "So behave."

"Enough!" Hawk interupted Halle and Storm Shadow's dispute, and let Haywire proceed. She snapped the head set around Storm Shadow's head and stood back. She started to focus on her i-Phone, and then Snake Eyes realized that it was really a touch screen, brainwave sort of scanner. What was going on was projected on a screen, and Haywire looked at Snake Eyes.

"Twenty one years ago," Halle answered, and Haywire started to move through Storm Shadow's brain. He was still, and Snake Eyes shivvered inwardly. Having thoughts ripped away and people in his brain shouldn't be so easy. If that happened to him, Snake Eyes wouldn't know how to act. It seemed that the only person that could read him was Halle, all the time.

Thank god he didn't lose her. He felt Halle put a hand around his bicep, and Snake Eyes glanced down. She looked at Haywire knowingly, and Snake Eyes realized that Halle was the first test.

Haywire stopped at the Arashikage dojo- and Snake Eyes reallized it was a completion. The competion for the Arashikage, it proved they were good enough to become a true Arashikage, and move on with their training. It was always against the Shadow Dragons, and it showed it through Storm Shadow's eyes.

Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow were twelve, and Storm Shadow's eyes, on the screen, landed on Halle.

Or what was a younger version of her, with long brown hair up in a tight, twisted bun.

"Why is a _girl_ wearing Shadow Dragon garb?" Storm Shadow hissed to younger Snake Eyes.

"Because that is Black Dragon's daughter," Snake Eyes answered smoothly, and Snake Eyes glanced down. It didn't just reveal Storm Shadow's past- it revealed his.

"I thought she died."

"Well obviously not if she's standing behind you," A femine, proud voice spoke behind, and Storm Shadow's eyes landed on a younger Halle. She stood with proud posture, with both hands on her hips, with her black and red tunic. She also had a pair of hook swords crossed at her lower back, and the sheathes were jeweled with rubbies, onyx, and

"I'm Dragon Tongue- you're Storm Shadow, and you are Snake Eyes."

"You're a girl," Storm Shadow sounded baffled, and Dragon Tongue smiled slightly.

"I am. And you're a boy. And I'm sparing with you after this next round."

"You're the heir to the Shadow Dragons?" Snake Eyes asked, and Dragon Tongue looked slightly amused.

"It is in my name. Only my father and I have the name 'Dragon' in our name."

"So when did you start training?" Snake Eyes asked, and Dragon Tongue looked thoughtful.

"I started three years ago, but I watched a lot of moves."

"So you are a new aprentice, a weak girl, and you're here to compete with the best trained ninjas in the world. Much better than Shadow Dragons," Storm Shadow boasted, and Dragon Tongue smiled.

"We'll see in the ring who's the better fighter," Dragon Tongue challenged, and Snake Eyes observed the two quietly.

"I know you're not exactly an insider either. I have been curious to finally meet the outsider that bested the nephew of the Hard Master with _no_ training what-so- ever. So I'll see you in the ring Storm Shadow. You'll regret calling me a weak girl, that is a promise," Dragon Tongue walked away, and then the scene was switched to a fight between Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow.

Snake Eyes finally defeated Storm Shadow, and the Hard Master awarded him top of the class. Storm Shadow- in his anger, went to go pout on a tree top. It showed through his eyes, watching the Hard Master. Then, he focused on Snake Eyes, who was mediating. Then, a movement behind the Hard Master, made Storm Shadow focuse on the Hard Master. Storm Shadow jumped down, and then started to sprint toward the assassin, and saw man with brown hair in trench coat swing a sword- _Storm Shadow_'s sword, and kill the Hard Master swiftly.

The man disapeared, and Storm Shadow was just able to catch a symbol- a red Cobra. He glanced back at the Hard Master, who was already dead, and then his eyes landed on Snake Eyes, who was trying to check if he was alive, but they shared a long glare. Storm Shadow turned around, and sprinted around, and went to go attack the assassin.

Haywire turned off the machine, and Storm Shadow sat up, looking completely confused, and Snake Eyes realized Halle's grip on his arm went to his hand, and he felt so distraught by the information, he didn't even feel her move her hand. Then anger set in. Who was the assassin? Storm Shadow looked distracted and distraught, but before Snake Eyes could get to him, Storm Shadow stood up and walked over to Halle.

"I lift the bargin, Cobra will no longer have the leverage over you," Storm Shadow spoke directly into Halle's eyes, and she exhaled slightly.

"Alright- show's over Joes, take a hike- go away!" Sgt. Stone shooed everyone out, including himself, and left Kamakura, Jinx, Halle, Snake Eyes, Haywire, and Storm Shadow all alone.

"So what's going to happen now?" Haywire asked, and Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow shared a look.

"We are going to hunt down Firefly," Storm Shadow hissed, and Halle got imbetween the two.

"Hold up a minute- don't even think about leaving me out," Halle protested, and Jinx and Kamakura protested as well.

"No."

"I never asked for your permission," Halle insisted, and Storm Shadow stared down his old apprentice.

"I am going Storm Shadow. And you can't stop me. Besides, you aren't even clear yet of your charges."

"Perhaps, or are you simply hope for more time with my brother."

"Excuse me? I was thinking- I'm bored," Halle answered, and General Hawk walked in.

"Be that as it may Jackabae, I am not going to send you, or Storm Shadow out togother. Ever. And I don't run a revenge unit, we're defending the world from terrorists."

"With all do respect, General- I have not, nor will not, agreed to oin your unit. So why would I if I'm restricted by the very thing that drives me? I am not Cobra nor G.I. Joe, and I'm not a terrorist, so I will leave right now," Storm Shadow had resolved, and walked out the door. Jinx looked torn, and ran after her cousin.

Snake Eyes didn't blame her, but part of him wanted to go with Storm Shadow- while another wanted to stay with Halle.

"Alright, any other want to join Storm Shadow, be my guest. For now, we will give him the benifiet of the doubt, and I will not hold that against any one of you."

Halle shook her head, but Kim walked back in.

"I am going with Storm Shadow. I will continue my training while we hunt Firefly, I am sorry Snake Eyes. I just can't stay while my father's killer is on the lose."

Snake Eyes bowed slightly to his former apprentice, and she returned the gesture.

"Kim, it'll be a drag without you, but we'll see each other someday," Kamakura said, and he hugged Kim. Halle raised an eye brow, and Kim walked out with Storm Shadow.

Kamakura followed them out and Halle turned to Hawk.

"So let me get this straight. A ninja, a _Cobra Ninja_, who killed Joes, gets up... and walks away. Are you _crazy_? He's a lying machine, he-,"  
"Gave you your freedome, and gave Haywire Cobra's where-a-bouts with out him knowing. So even if he did lie, it won't matter, because in twenty four hours, Cobra will be in bars again. And Halle- you will sit this one out."  
"What? Why!" Halle shouted, and Hawk walked up to her.

"Just because you're on ALPHA team, doesn't mean that you go on every mission Corporal. Besides, you look like you could use a day off, so I'm sending you on a one day vacation."

"But-,"

"No 'but's Jackabae, it's final. You will sit this mission out, Snake Eyes- come to the debriefing room with me. It's time we cut the head off this snake."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Snake Eyes remained in a silent and still posture as the plane flew toward Springfield. Cobra's real, and new base, was underneath a shopping mall, and the Joes were going to have to try to have no civilian deaths like in France. In fact, if Heavy Duty were around, he would be leading the fleet where there was distraction. If he hadn't died in the power surge incadent- Snake Eyes pushed away the thought. Flint was leading the distraction, along with a newer Lady Jaye.

The other part of ALPHA team, Duke, Scarlett, Ripcord, himself, and Breaker, were all infiltrating the place silently.

Snake Eyes eyes' snapped open when Roadblock cursed, "Crap."

Cobra had 'improved' the town, and placed high tech sort of drones in ever roof, and they were all flying toward Flint's formation. Flint let loose rockets, lasers, and pulse canons, everything Haywire had created was making a major light show. Suddenly, the parking lot of a grocery store opened up and it released more fighter jets.

The jet wheeled, and everyone slid to the right side before a violent jerk to the left. The Joes were cool and collected, making sure they had enough amo and such. Snake Eyes loaded his hand gun, and sheathed his swords.

"We break apart in- five, four, three, two, _now_!" Roadblock shouted and hit a red button as hard as he could.

Suddenly, the jet broke into smaller fighting jets, and the infiltration part were apart of broke into a small pod, and the large, almost jumbo jet, seemed to shatter into hundreds of smaller fighter jets.

Ripcord was nearly jumping up and down in excitement of using his jet that Haywire built for him.

"Come on baby, fire!" He barked, and it released a blast of energy at the attacking enemy. It shattered the three jets, and Ripcord was steering in a tight dive toward the opened up mall. It was starting to close when Ripcord shouted, "Fire!" and the energy blasts shattered the two 'parking lots'.

"Okay, once I say dive, yall need to dive. _Dive_!" He shouted and the ground dropped out from underneath Snake Eyes. They had been briefed on this, and Snake Eyes unsheathed his sword while in the dive. He was blocking the shots from the Cobra vipers, then when he landed, he cut off one's head, before stabbing the other through the eye with a dagger. Then wheeling around, he shot another in the eye.

The others joined him in the fight, and Snake Eyes began to push his way toward the shadows. If he disapeared into the shadows, capturing the Cobra Comander would be easy. Maybe not easy, but simple enough. He sliced at another viper, before a black clad figure attacked.

It was Red Tooth, and he was always known for sneaking up for the quiet kill. But Snake Eyes wasn't prey. And Red Tooth wouldn't hurt anymore lives.

Snake Eyes rolled to the side, before having another colision with Red Tooth. Their blades met, and Red Tooth's went flying. Snake Eyes killed him quickly and with mercy, before flipping over him and deflecting bullets, and then took the fallen Cobra's machine gun.

The ALPHA squad started to clear a path toward Cobra Comander, and Snake Eyes forged ahead, but when Snake Eyes broke down the door, he saw nobody there, but a map of bombs scattered around Springfield. This was going to get messy, very fast.

Snake Eyes waved Breaker over, and then he gasped when he saw what was going on.

"I'm going to try to hack into their system and stop the count down." He said hurriedly as he started to type onto the computer, and Snake Eyes was watching his back. The Joes had formed a barricade around the entire place, and then a glare reflection caught Snake Eyes' eye.

Destro. Snake Eyes ran silently after him, and then froze when he saw him going underground. This was a trap no doubt, but also, this place wasn't listed on the blue prints. How could it get past the Joes?

Snake Eyes ran after him, the Cobra Comander wasn't getting away.

Throwing smoke bombs, Snake Eyes easily navigated through the smoke, knocking vipers out quickly and then unsheathed his sword as he broke the door down. A single pair of hands clapping startled him, but he remained in his cold posture and held his two swords ready.

"Bravo Snake Eyes! It seems you solved the puzzle of where I live, but it won't save you from anything else. Nobody can break out of this," The Cobra Comander sounded smug, and Snake Eyes felt the ground shake beneath him. Bars flew up, and then an eletric field spread across them.

Some type of blue, lava lamp looking monsters filled the halls, hundred of blue glow in the dark soldiers. Snake Eyes shot one with a machine gun. It didn't even block, it just went through the gel and then stayed there. Snake Eyes' eyes widened. What were the things?

Time for questions were over, and he attacked with his sword. Maybe if he cut the head off. He flipped over it, and cut with his two swords. When he twisted around, the thing was in multiple pieces, but was re-forming.

Snake Eyes kept on pushing through the things. If he got to the Cobra Comander, he could shut these things down. He flipped over the soldiers, till suddenly, one of their soldiers got soft. Snake Eyes foot got sucked down.

He struggled to push off the thing, and saw it was carrying a weapon. Snake Eyes sliced at it, it was a different weapon.

He grabbed it, and then fired it at the thing's head. The head exploded, and the thing turned into mush. It collasped, and then Snake Eyes was starting to fire at everything in sight, before using one a shield. But the more he destroyed, five more took it's place. Suddenly they swarmed him. He couldn't get an open shot.

And the punches they delivered- he was able to deflect a few, but they were made of jellow. Anytime he would try to punch them, his hand would be stuck in their chest. Snake Eyes yanked his fist out, and tried to keep on fighting. He deflected one, but it made his arm go back. Suddenly, his hands were pinned behind his back, and the sound of battles stopped, but the only sound echoed erriely around the room. The Cobra Comander made a quic hand gesture, and Snake Eyes was pushed roughly in front of the Cobra Comander.

Snake Eyes was trying to free himself, he was trained to slip out of locks, but this wasn't a normal lock. Whenever he tried to dislocate a bone to slip out of the grasp, the thing tightened his grip.

"Bravo Snake Eyes. You lasted longer than I thought you would. Perhaps if we have Dr. Mindbender work on you... but anyway- bio vipers, take him away. And make sure he's heavily guarded. No doubt his love will try to bust him out soon."

The two 'bio vipers' picked him up and dragged the ninja toward a cell. But the Cobra Comander's laughter still echoed the halls, and made Snake Eyes shudder inwardly. He had just been captured for the first time, and it wasn't happiness that followed him to his cell.

* * *

**Yes I used bio-vipers, like in GI Joe Renegades, and yes Snake Eyes has been captured. And will Halle be looking for him? Of course.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Halle was going crazy, and Kamakura was as well. The Joes were gone for fifteen hours, and they would not comunicate with Halle had a wrenching feeling in her gut that something wasn't right.

When they landed, Roadblock stepped forward.

"Cobra wasn't there, and twelve Joes lost their lives today."

Halle was scanning the ALPHA team for Snake Eyes, and her lips tightened into a thin line.

"Where the Hell is Snake Eyes?"

"We don't know. He went after something, and never came back." Roadblock sounded weighed down, and Halle's expression became furious.

"And _nobody_ had the sense to go after him? I'm going back to Springfield-,"

"It's not there Corporal," Hawk said sincerly, and Halle turned to him, "What are you talking about General?"

"They spent the past four hours evacuating the building- Breaker couldn't stop the bombs, he delayed them. Springfield is leveled."

"There has to be another way to Cobra," Halle started to pace, and then her eyes locked on Hawk.

"They showed Storm Shadow this. Somehow- they knew exactly what Haywire's machine could do. They've been playing us the entire time."

"Corporal-,"

"You weren't there! You don't know what I've been through!" Halle shouted, and then looked at Hawk.

"I'm going after him."

"You aren't authorized Corporal-,"

"Today is my day off, and so I can spend it however I want. I am going to find Snake Eyes by tomorrow, so don't get in my way."

Halle walked toward a jet and got in, and flew out. Nobody was going to tear her away from Snake Eyes, and definately not Cobra.

...

When Halle came back in seven hours, she could hardly move. She had questioned the low life terrorists, and then threw them in jail later. In seven hours, she was known as a mysterious vigilante by CNN. She only was able to uncover whispers of the streets to find out this much.

Something went down in the white house, and something big was happening at the Christmas Ball in Paris. Halle was forced to come back to base, and actually had an escort back to base.

When Hawk met her in his office, he looked furious, and Halle felt angered by his lack of concern.

"Instead of throwing your weight around the streets and most dangerous places in the world Jackabae- you should be helping us with the next move against Cobra."

"Leave that to the technicions, I don't spescialize in intel- I specialize in muscle and _throwing my wieght around_. You mostly have people that specialize in ops, and you got an army girl. Even if you release me from my duties, you'll still have to cover my tracks."

Hawk sighed, and sat down on the edge of his desk.

"You really won't give up looking for him will you?"

"Never," Halle replied, and he gave a small laugh.

"And to think, a little more than a year ago, you would have thrown him under the bus for anything. Let's just say this Jackabae, I think every Joe is glad you're not weilding that gun against them."

"So am I, but enough small talk, I want to share my intel I got off the streets."

General Hawk nodded for Halle to continue, and she obliged, starting off, "There were the rumors, that when the nanomite war head crisis, something happened in the white house. And secondly, there was a meeting of a Cobra agent and a terrorist group going on in the Christmas Ball in Paris. Which is in only two days, so I would like to request the ALPHA team-,"

"Denied."

"What? Why!" Halle asked, her anger sparking fast.

"Corporal, Ripcord, Duke, and Scarlett are banned from France. I'll put together a team to go with you, and you will be on the inside of the ball to see what's going on, and intercept the Cobra agent before he meets with the others. Clear?"

"Yes sir, where should I report?"

"The armory in an hour. Be ready to suit up, and have Haywire take your measurements."

Halle nodded and saluted General Hawk. He got off his desk and said, "Corpral, you're dismissed."

Halle walked toward Haywire's room, and saw the door open.  
"Haywire? Hello... enerized little imp- wiz? Come out come out where ever you are."

Halle walked into the room, and found the mechanic gone.

Then a sonic boom made the entire facility shake, and Halle fell against the table.

"Ow," She muttered, and tried to get up. Halle cursed when she found that her shirt was stuck to the table.

Haywire's glue. Halle cursed again, and let herself squat against the table, and then when Haywire came in with what looked suspiciously like a light saber, Halle gave a short wave. Halle had to fix herself from grinning when she saw Haywire's soot covered body.

"What's up?" Halle asked and Haywire started to giggle. The giggling grew, until Haywire was clutching the side of the doorway for support.

"You- you got glued- t-to my- ta-hable!" She fell on the floor laughing, and Halle struggled against the table. It shook, and Halle threw a can at Haywire, but it narrowly missed. Haywire still shot Halle a huge smile, and she was back to normal again. Having her best friend back was helping the mechanic work better.

"Get me outta here genius," Halle snapped, and Haywire pouted.

"You didn't say the magic word."

"I will never say the magic word." Halle said with complete seriousness, and Haywire laughed slightly, before pouting.

"Then you won't get out," It sounded like she was scolding a puppy, and halle laughed.

"Alright... please?"

"See, knowing you'd have even _more _ trouble with the glue, I found this unsticking sorta thing. It'll come in handy in the future."

"Whenever I'm here- something happens to me and that glue."

Haywire also started to laugh, until Halle said, "I was sent for you to get my measurements."

Haywire put the bubbling substance on the table, and the glue started to peal away.

"So are you going to unscrew that screw driver?" Halle asked, and Haywire gave her a crooked smile.

"Of course not! It's our first bonding moment!" Haywire suddenly attacked Halle in a hug, who was a bit suprised by this action.

"Measurements," Halle weezed, and Haywire sprung off her friend, and retrieved the tape measure from one of her many drawers. She quickly did the waist line, shoulders, hips, and height with a problem, and wrote them all down.

"I have to find out exactly what General Hawk wants to have me make them, but by Christmas Eve," Haywire let out a slight squeal of excitement, and Halle laughed.

"What exactly were you working on?"

"A light saber."

"Oh. You know, they are supposed to be a sort of intergolactic sword, not a soot creater," Halle dusted off her friend, and then tried not to let her sadder mood show.

"Hey, we'll find him. Don't worry Halle, if there's anybody that can find him- it's you. You're like a tag team," Haywire started to do some boxing moves against an imaginary opponent, and Halle sighed.

"I'm not what I appear to be Haywire," Halle sighed, and motioned toward her right arm, where the Cobra head was snarling. Haywire smiled slightly.

"No Halle, you aren't what you look like- a ninja with incredible skills that rival any martial artist in the universe. And now you're finding your-,"

Haywire stopped when Halle shuddered. "All this love is making me uncomfortable Haywire." Haywire gave her another bright smile, and then said, "See I knew you'd be back."

Halle smiled slightly, and then checked her watch. "Listen, I have to go be debriefed, and then go on a mission. Just, for Snake Eyes' sake, can you give Timber some food?"

"Sure! And good luck on your mission!"

Halle laughed slightly again, and gave a wave before heading toward her room. As soon as she was in her room, she saw her old equipment, and then slid on her suit. She hooked the utility belt around her waist, put on her hook swords, and other deadly ninja weapons throughout her suit.

She grabbed her sunglasses, which really were like Snake Eyes' visor and Baroness' glasses combined.

Halle put them on her head, and walked out of her room, even with all the equipment on her, she never made a sound.

When she walked into the debriefing room, she never got a second glance, but General Hawk had started the debriefing.

As Halle looked around the room, she knew some but she never really met the other Joes.

The only one she remembered was Barbeque, but only because of his strange name.

Aparently, Barbeque, liked fires. Great...

Hawk nodded, and then said, "Yesterday, Jackabae found out a piece of information. Something with Cobra is going on in the Paris Christmas Ball, and so we are going to have four agents- Flint, Roadblock, Lady Jaye, and Baroness posted inside an apartment across the street, then two in the streets- that's Tunnel Rat and Snowjob. Two in the paprazi- Barbeque and Bazoka, and one inside- Halle that's you."

"What exactly am I doing inside, sir?" Halle asked, and Hawk said, "Wearing a dress, and trying to stop the Cobra agent from reaching whatever meeting was going on."

"So infiltration... in a dress." Halle repeated in complete denile.

"Yes Corporal. You asked for the mission, you got it. Tomorrow, you're going to the fitting store in Mylan, and then going back to see how many weapons you can hide. By that time, you'll be ready to attend the ball."

"What if I can't dance?" Halle asked, and Breaker looked up.

"You are a martial artist that flips around and is light on her feet all day. You can dance Halle, and I've made a new I.D. for you, your name for the night will be _Jacqueline Leroy_."  
"So I'm _to protect the king_?"

"Excuse me?" Hawk asked, and Halle looked at him.

"Jacqueline means to protect, or to be a supplanter, and Leroy means the King. So I'm either replacing him or protecting him."

The Joes started to laugh slightly, and Halle was still furious at wearing a dress, but she was going to do this, for Snake Eyes. He wasn't about to die on her, and she wouldn't ever give up looking for him.

* * *

**I've been dying to get Halle into a dress, and anyway, R&R and vale!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"_C'est la deuxieme fois j'ai ete equipe ce mois-ci_." Halle managed in french before squeaking slightly when the zipper of the dress was zipped up. She said- _this is the second time I've been fitted this month_, and she was complaining like a real snob.

Halle was wearing a straight haired, long blond wig, and grey contacts. She never though of herself as a blond, and Halle never would consider it again. She looked like a celebrity with all looks and no brain. She was getting used to hair on her shoulders, and was constantly flipping her hair by accident.

Halle was also wearing, long white silk gloves, it was necisary because of her tattoos. Her red dress was strappless, and fit her hourglass shape which she usually detained. Her dress was tight around her hips, and then a long slit went up to her mid thigh. Halle could hardly walk, and she was forced to saunter because of the tight frame around her lungs, and it made her voice breathy.

When she walked outside to where a few Joes were trying to look like body guards, they nearly tripped over eachother.

"Ha- Halle?"

"_Que pensez vous?" _Halle asked, _what do you think?_, and twirled in it.

"Bien!" One shouted, and Halle rolled her eyes.

"Merci," She said before sauntering back to her dressing room.

"I will, take... it," Halle made it sound with a heavy French accent, and the woman nodded.

She gave the price, which baffled Halle's mind, before helping her unzip the dress. Halle dressed back into the extremely tight black skinny jeans, a sweater that was light blue and striped, her black scarf, and a pair of ballet flats. She had a pair of light blue, casmere gloves in her designer purse, and put them on before paying and walking out. She started to braid her hair vainly before clapping for the body guard to grab the dress. She tossed the French braid over her shoulder and walked out of the shop.

The chilly wind didn't bother Halle as she stepped outside, and into her limo, but as soon as the door closed, Halle slumped against the car door, and closed her eyes.

"Don't say anything about the dress. You will die, and besides, we still need shoes, and hair and makeup. And you don't have to wear shoes that pinch your feet," Halle complained as she moved her foot.

"I though Haywire was going to do something to the lipstick."

"Yeah- a syrum that makes the person I have to kiss tell the truth."

"Something tells me that Snake Eyes won't apreciate that," Roadblock said with amuzement, and Halle looked at him with complete shock.

"How- what?"

"Let's just say, when Breaker was going over the security cameras, we saw you and Snake Eyes getting a little... toungy. So what exactly made you and Snake Eyes go friendly?"

"You guys."

"What?" Flint asked, and Halle smiled slightly.

"It's hard not to have even the bitterest rivals let down their guards when their friends are dying. But before anything could happen, I had to leave."

"Which is why Snake Eyes was going crazy and looking for a way to find you."

"Partly, but there's also Storm Shadow back from the dead as well." Halle reminded him, and the Joes nodded with discomfort.

"It wasn't until Storm Shadow wanted me back as his appretice did I snap. After that- somehow, it ended in a kiss. And no I haven't slept with him," Halle threw her shoe at Roadblock, who had opened his mouth to ask that very question.

"Hey- I'm just saying. Having little Snake Eyes- and you running around the Pit? A total nightmare, plus, Haywire would be their older sister."

Halle laughed slightly, and Flint didn't smile. Halle frowned and looked at him.

"Seriously dude- what's your problem? All you do is frown like your dog just died."

Flint snorted a cracked some sort of smile. "It's intresting. Someone with such knowledge can't get it through their head that I'm serious on this sort of mission."

"Hey- I never went to college," Halle told him, and took off her gloves.

"Yes but you should be serious in a situation like this. Your- _boyfriend_ is taken captive. I would expect that you of all people would be serious and thinking about what to do next."

Flint said said 'boyfriend' like it was some sort of desiese.

"You don't know what is going through my head," Halle snarled, and everybody in the limo got quiet. Halle had always seemed playful and fun, but now, her ugly side, the side that killed- the side that was the ninja, came out. And it could scare a grizzley bear.

"Don't you dare say I don't care Flint. I always know what's going on- and part of who I am hides the way I think, the way I feel, what I see. My training is better than Snake Eyes- he learned in a class, I learned privately. I've had longer training, and I could kill you with just a force of energy. You don't know me, how dangerous I am, or how I think. I could kill a man when I was four, and I maimed people at age eight. You don't know how I was trained, and you don't know what I can do. Or what I won't do."

Halle glared out the side of the window, her face letting only a little bit of the huge anger she really felt, show.

The limo was silent, and Halle sighed before looking outside the window. The limo had stopped infront of a shoe store and Halle picked up her shoe before walking into the store. Then she looked inside, there wasn't any low heels. No, there were four inches and up. "Snake Eyes better be worth it," Halle muttered as she walked into the store.

...

Snake Eyes felt beaten. He was sore, and he didn't fall asleep, he wouldn't need it for a couple more days, but his hands were shackled together, and a titainum cable connected to his ankles. He was just sitting on a bench, his body completely relaxed, and he knew it was making Cobra a train wreck. Most would pase, but he was just silent and calm.

Mindbender... the scientist that was wanted for crimes against nature. Of course he would join Cobra. But suprisingly, this Mindbender was young. He was probably nineteen, maybe eighteen.

Snake Eyes heard him aproach down the hall with ease, and didn't look up when he walked into his cell.

"Hey, Chop-Soki. Wake up," He flicked his hand, and one of the 'bio-vipers' slapped him across the cheek. Snake Eyes looked up calmly, storing his rage and promising that he would kill him later.

"You know, I would have thought that your little Joe friends would have been here already. But no- and that's because they will never find you! And your girlfriend probably will find this, but she won't last long. Besides, Storm Shadow or Daddy can't stop me if she infiltrates my lab. Cobra lets me do whatever I want here, and I'll test my brainwashing tech on her first." The young man was obviously crazy, and Snake Eyes glared at him.

"Oh wait a minute- you don't know who I am, or why I'm keeping you alive. Well I am Brian Mindbender- _Genius_ and son of the first Dr. Mindbender. But you killed my father, and so it'll be fun to take something dear to you. But I gotta say Chop-Soki," Mindbender brought up an image of Halle, and then another picture of her in a light blue, Cobra jumpsuit uniform. It showed off her curves, and Mindbender closed the screen and continued, "You have excelnt taste. Dragon Tongue- Hikari, Halle, whatever her name is- she's smoking! And she falls for the rival ninja clan's mute. How romantic. Maybe when she's captured, I'll let the vipers have a go with her- they're always so lonely."

That did it for Snake Eyes, and he threw himself at Mindbender, and hit him with enough force with his shoulder alone that it sent Mindbender crashing into a wall. The bio vipers started attacking Snake Eyes and Snake Eyes closed his eyes. He rolled side to side to avoid the punches, and after three good punches from the bio vipers to his gut, Mindbender touched something from the screen on his watch.

The vipers stopped and Snake Eyes looked at Mindbender warily.

"I'm going to make you very unhappy," He promised, and Snake Eyes glared at him. Mindbender vainly flipped his hair back, and then waltzed out with the vipers close behind. Snake Eyes let out a breath, and felt his rib cage and stomach burn from their hits. He hoped, despite his own wants and needs, that Halle never found him, because Mindbender was crazy, but he was serious about what he said about Halle.

He just hoped she wasn't doing anything crazy to save him.

* * *

**Yes I'm using the Mindbender from GI Joe Renegades, but that would be because that's my favorite version. with a twist my own, but anyway, R&R and vale!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Halle and the team was standing in the hanger waiting for their transport to land, and Haywire was chatting with Halle. Halle wasn't in her dress, but she was carrying it over her arm, and it was in a seal tight bag, along with everything she needed, along with makeup. They left a tutorial, so Halle was back to normal, wearing dark washed blue jean shorts her red tank top, her black and tan leather jacket, her mother's pearl, and a pair of comfortable low top black converse that Haywire had gotton her for early Christmas.

Halle didn't even celebrate holidays- she just never learned the word 'Holiday' until she traveled across the world.

"Can you bring back some candy?" Haywire asked suddenly, and Halle nodded.

"From Paris." She sounded cheerful and excited to most, but Haywire strangely, could see through Halle's act.

"Hey- cheer up! I haven't been outside the base for the past year!"

"Then how about if I get back-,"  
"When you get back," Haywire corrected, and Halle smiled uncomfortably.

"When I get back- Snake Eyes and I will take you where ever your heart desires for one day."

Haywire hugged her friend tightly, and squealed in excitement. Halle could hardly breath, and tried to pry her friend off herself, and suddenly Haywire fell to the floor.

"I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you?'' Halle asked, and Haywire pouted on the ground.

"I hate being tickled," She shuddered, and Halle cracked a smile.

"You hate being tickled. Why am I not suprised?" Halle asked, and Haywire's pout deepened.

"It's not funny!"

"Actually, yeah it is," Halle stiffled a laugh, and offered her hand, and Haywire accepted it, only to test to see if Halle was ticklish. Halle jumped backwards, but sailed multiple feet in the air.

"Don't do that!" Halle shouted, and Haywire started to have a laughing fit. She fell on the floor again, and started to roll over in laughter before finally being able to breath.

"I can't- believe, a n-ninja is ticklish," She weezed, and then got a gleam in her eye. Halle tossed her a look, before straightening into military posture as General Hawk walked by.

Hawk walked up, and was in his usual attire. "The target is a man named Brian Mindbender, and Jackabae- or Jacqueline Leroy, is going to try and get him alone to be able to interogate the where-abouts of Cobra. You all will be her eyes and ears, and try to help her interogate him- and make sure she doesn't blow her cover."

"_She _is here," Halle reminded him, and Hawk smiled grimly.

"Good luck Joes," He said, and then looked at Haywire on the ground, who looked right at home, with big blue eyes and neon highlights just sitting with her legs crossed. He sighed, and shook his head, before continuing away, and Halle snorted to cover up laughter.

The transport landed, and Haywire hugged Halle again, before trying to tickle her again, but Halle's hand snapped onto her wrist.

"I'll see you later."  
"With gummy bears."

"Gummy bears," Halle promised, then gave her shorter friend a slight noggie and walked onto the transport.

"And I'm going to tell Snake Eyes your weakness!" Haywire shouted, and Halle managed to shout back, "Diddo!" Before the door closed, and Halle collasped onto a seat.

"So how exactly are you going to change?" Flint asked, and Halle gave him a quirkey smile.

"Girls who live in a place with more than thirty guys sleeping on bunks above and below her learns how to change with expertise. Trust me, I won't flash you all."

"That's a relief," He muttered, and Halle looked at him in annoyance.

"Okay- besides breaking your nose- what the heck is your problem?" She asked, and Ripcord whistled through his teeth.

"Oh no... don't try to go toe to toe with her Flint- the last time someone did that- they got thrown out of a room. And he was a ninja."

Flint scowled, and looked at her with distrust.

"You honestly don't remember?"

"No I don't."

"You went through my town, and it was leveled by your clan later. Sorry if I don't exactly want to start making BFF bracelets and talking about boys on saturday nights."

Halle felt anger spark, and she looked around Roadblock to glare at him.

"First of all- that wasn't my fault, and second, I will never do that as long as I am alive, and you might do that. And honestly, I wouldn't be suprised-,"

"Will you two _shut up_?" Snowjob said and Halle looked at him.

"Fine, just get him an attitude ajustment." Halle muttered, and Flint smirked.

"I'm not the one who needs it. At least I have a filter!" Flint retorted.

"Oh right, because I'm the one pointing fingers. Because quite frankly, you have horible hands."

"Are you kidding me? You are the ninja girl who thinks-,"

"I'm a woman. Considering I'm not underage- I can drink, and I have gone through puberty, makes me a woman. Besides- I don't have that bad of a mood swing."

"Jesus Christ woman- how vain are you?" Flint shouted, and Halle pressed her lips together.

"Vain?" She asked, and Flint knew he struck a nerve.

"You think that you own the world, that you're above everyone else. You act however you want, and treat the world like it's yours."

"Okay dude- first of all, you just pretty much reapted your first sentence in your second sentence. And trust me, I act however I want- _bull_. I would have taken off your head by now, or put you through multiple torturings. And no I'm not above you- unless you're counting I.Q. points-,"

"You didn't even go to college!" Flint shouted, and Halle rolled her eyes.

"I had a degree of world knowledge by the time I was eleven. That might not be even a degree- but I bet I could name any capital in the world, what the tempratures are there, and what language they speak. Then I would _speak _in that language fluently."

"Please, no child could learn that," Flint snorted, and Roadblock threw his hands up.

"Enough!" He shouted, and Halle glowered at Flint.

"This isn't over-,"

"Well right now it is. Halle you need to get ready, we are currently twenty minutes from Paris."

"Got it, but curious Ripcord- why are you flying the jet?"

"Special pass from France. Considering I saved Moscow and Washington from the nanomites- they decided to let me in if I stay only for twenty minutes each visit."

Halle stiffled a laugh, and Roadblock gave her a look.

"Right- changing." Halle picked up her dress, and went to a corner. She changed first by removing her shirt as she turned to face the wall. Then she got into the dress, removed her shorts, zipped it up to half her back, then removed her bra. She zipped it up the rest of the way, and then took out a bald cap, and then put the blond wig on. Halle then put in the blue contacts, and put on her red, high heels, which were four inches high and made her five foot eleven. She removed her pearl, and then put the dimond necklace on. She slid her silk white gloves up to hide her tattoos, and the plane started to land.

The last touch was mascara, and lipstick, and then the plane landed, Halle loaded her weapons.

When she strapped the gun to her other leg, she straightened, and said, "Let's roll."

* * *

**Next chapter, I promise to have Halle and a few others infiltrating the base, and well... it'll be bloody. Anywho, so R&R and vale!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Would you like to dance?" A man asked behind Halle asked, and she turned around and smiled. But she was slightly shocked- he looked like some prince. Most likely, he was one, or one with a decent. He looked Spanish, but spoke flawless English. He had black short hair, that wasn't styled, but sexy anyway, a slight stubble, and charming blue green eyes. He wore a black tux, but unlike others, popped his collar out, which showed his collarbones and slight chest.

Halle was hooked.

"Yes," She said with a smile, and he smiled too.

In her ear, she heard Baroness go, _"Jesus Christ he's hot!"_

"So what is your name?" He asked as he twirled Halle.

"Well what's yours?"

"Antonio," He smiled charmingly, and Halle shared his smile.

"Halle-," Halle stopped short. Why did she say that? Stupid eyes...

"Halle? So you are American."

"With a hint of German," Halle answered with a flirtasious smile, and he brought her in close. Halle froze, _why was she doing this?_ She loved Snake Eyes, not some incredibly hot guy she didn't know. Well she knew his name, which is quite the opiset for Snake Eyes.

"You're eyes have me under a spell, _bonito_."

Halle smiled, and glanced down. He called her beautiful, Snake Eyes may have meant it, but he could never say it- nor did he sign it. And it just felt nice to have someone tell the truth, the straight truth for once.

"Thanks, I could say the same for you," Halle said with a laugh, and he smiled slightly. The slow dance was starting to end, and he leaned down to place his lips on Halle. Halle was going to kiss him, but then got loud, painful static in her ear.

That jolted her out of her strange daze, and she had to think quickly. The slow dance ended, and she put a finger on his lips. "Wait- I have a boyfriend," She said quickly, and the man's face fell. Antonio frowned and sighed, but brushed his hand against Halle's cheek.

"I should have known someone so beautiful could not have been single. Though if you are in Spain, look me up."  
"What's your last name?"

"Prince Antonio, Halle," He answered, and then kissed her on the cheek, before walking away.

She just slow danced with a prince. She sighed, and walked toward the bar. She was stopped a few feet from it, by a tap on the shoulder.

"Why hello beautiful," A shorter man said and she turned around, and smiled charmingly. He had brown hair with blond highlights, he was wearing a black tux, glasses, and was shorter than Haywire. Which meant he was five foot four or smaller, and Halle had to stiffle a laugh and batted her eye lashes seductively.

"Bonjure." She said, and her earpiece started to scream at her,_"That's Mindbender! That's Mindbender!_" She tried not to cringe, and and Mindbender took her by her hand and kissed it. She shyly rubbed the back of her neck, and turned the volume down on her earpiece.

"So what's your name babe?"

"Jacqueline Leroy," Halle answered, fiening a heavy French accent, and Mindbender

So Jackie. I'm Brian, uh, Bender. Brian Bender. I'm a genius, and quite single. So what about you? Are you single?"

Halle shook her head, and pointed toward a man who was kissing another woman. She caught Antonio's gaze, and shyly avoided it.

"He has found another woman." She said saddly, and Brian smiled.

"That's too bad, you know, where I live in America, nobody would let a hottie like you slip away." Halle could see what flashed, the sentence was unfinished, and what he obviously bit off was-_ not after one night_.

"Merci," Halle said and made a blush.

"Do you want to dance?" Halle asked shyly, and Mindbender nodded with anticipation.

"Of course," He said, and led Halle out to the dancefloor.

A slow dance came on, and Halle put her hands on his shoulders, and he put his hands on her butt. She tried not to be so alarmed, and he twirled her. Halle didn't let the gun show, and then leaned very far down to whisper.

"Can- can we find someplace private?"  
"I know just the place babe. But we only have fifteen minutes," He responded, and took Halle by the hand and Halle glanced at a woman with black hair in a black dress with glasses, who was standing by the stairwell.

Halle was dragged up multiple stairwells, and she was able to whisper into her comunicator,_ "I've iccolated the_ _target_." Halle whispered, and continued to let herself be led into a room. This was a bit too easy, and as soon as the door closed, Halle glanced up and around to see cameras.

"Did you really think you could fool Cobra- _Halle_?" Mindbender boasted, and Halle glared at him. In a whirl, she had him at gun point, and he seemd relaxed as he put his hands up.

"Actually yeah," Halle said, and Mindbend smirked. "It's funny, how much people will do for one another when they love each other."

Halle didn't respond, and looked at Mindbender warrily.

"Where the hell is Snake Eyes?"

"Oh you'll be with him shortly Lass," A Scottish voice came out from the bathroom, and suddenly, Halle was surrounded by blue sort of blobs. What the heck were these things? Destro walked into the room, and Halle bared her teeth.

She wasn't stupid, but she needed to get to the street.

"Your little friends darlin', have been taken prisoner. But don't worry- you'll be with your boyfriend and them soon enough."

Mindbender laughed, and said, "I never thought I'd be able to lead a ninja into a trap."

"Well, you caught me," Halle put her hands up, and Destro and Mindbender both flinched. Halle slammed a gas bomb down, and then lept for the window, only to be yanked down by the strange lava lamp.

Halle curled her lip in suprise and anger, and then shot it in the head. It didn't do anything, and the lava lamp kept on dragging her toward it.

She grabbed her only grenade, took the pin out with her teeth, and chucked it inside the lava lamp's jello-y skull. It explode, flinging bits of the strange substance everywhere. Halle took that as her leave, and snuck out through the window. She landed on the fire escape, and swinging down each level, Halle landed on her feet, and then removed her heels. She started to run from the building, and then a mopehead stopped near her. Halle glanced over, before knocking the driver off, and then taking the bike.

"Roadblock, Tunnel Rat, Lady Jaye, Baroness, Barbeque, Bazoka- come in!" Halle shouted, but all she got was static. She grit her teeth together, but then a faint transmition came in.

"Flint and Lady Jaye reporting. Where's your position Jackabae?"

"I'm getting as far as I can from the building," Halle said, and Lady Jaye spoke next.

"Halle- we're in the catacombs. We are the only two left, Roadblock wouldn't leave Baroness to Cobra, and forced us out of the building. Somehow they knew exactly where everyone was, and what they looked like." Suspision crept up in Halle's mind, and she sped the mophead up.

"Can we get a lock on their position?" Halle asked, and Lady Jaye responded.

"Gotta cut it short, Cobra's trying to hack our signal."

Halle nodded, and switched of the comlink, and then sped toward the refuge station built by the Joes, in the catacombs. She ditched the mopehead, and then went into an alley with a sewer entrance. Or what looked like one. Halle took out her contacts, and scanned her eye.

The defences went down for fifteen seconds, and Halle dropped down. Her feet splashed in water, and she ran to the bunker.

She opened it, and stepped inside. She took off her gloves and closed the door.

"So what's the situation," She asked, and Lady Jaye was sitting at a computer. Flint was trying to reach the Joes, and Halle started to unload her weapons.

"How do you think?" Flint asked, and Halle considered the situation.

"Hawk will kick us out of the Joes."

She then went into the bathroom, and started to change into the change of clothes that were in the bunker. Stepping out in the clothes she had on in the jet, Halle looked at Lady Jaye.

"Can you track the two? I know you all placed trackers in this outfit-,"

"I tried, but they jammed the signal. My guess is, they were ready for us."

"Or GI Joe isn't as secure as everyone thinks it is," Halle said, while looking at the computer screen over Lady Jaye's shoulder. She sounded Hispanic, and Halle then remembered Antonio, no, Prince Antonio.

Halle glanced at Flint.

"What- no critisism from the square?" She asked, and he let out a huff.

"Please, ninjas don't need help. They're the best liars, deadly, can't be fooled, and can fool others with ease. It seems today's a bad day for you isn't it?"

"You're such a baby," Lady Jaye said scornfully.

"It's the time for action, which we need to work together, so stop pouting and share your opinion." Halle told him, and Flint rolled his eyes.

"Is the ninja asking for a soldier's help?" He asked, and Halle threw her hands up in the air.

"Yeah I am! So stop being a brat, and help already!" She shouted, and Flint smirked.

"Okay, so obviously, Cobra may not have the numbers to take over the world, but if _people _keep on making stupid mistakes- especially the people _leading_, _that are supossed to be the smartest people on the earth, _then Cobra has pretty much won. I think we should send the ninja in, putting up a fight, then bust everyone out."

"What is this, some type of jailbreak movie? Besides, ninjas are good at _killing people in their sleep,_ not taking a beating, and going in easy."

"Well it seems we don't have a lot of options," Flint said, and Halle took a step toward him.

"I always have a spare option."  
"Then use it."

"Guys- will you all shut up? I have a lead, there is an aircraft, only dectecable by Joe sonar, it's hovering over the world leaders building."

"Oh my god..." Halle slowly, and slowly, Cobra's real plan started to make sense in her mind. She cursed, and grabbed her hook swords. Attaching them to her hips, Halle sprinted out of the bunker, and grabbed a motorcycle, that was designed with multiple types of missles, on the different way, up the armory. She got on the motorcycle and switched it on.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To save the world leaders," Halle answered, and Flint snorted in contempt and disbelif. Then slowly, he got it as well, but Halle was already exiting when he was following her up on another bike, with Lady Jaye.

"Jackabae, wait!"  
"No time, this might be our one shot to bring Cobra down," Halle shouted in the com, and then pulled to a stop at the world leaders building. She raised some alarm, carrying a gun and swords, but Halle ran past them as fast as she could, and then yells of suprise came from the doors of the world leaders meeting.

The guards were busting in, but the sounds of plasma being fired made the guards fall.

Halle cursed, and then looked for another way. If she followed them from behind, seal off their exit.

She sprinted onto the roof, to where the vipers were guarding the jet, and she cursed, before throwing two exploding shrukins at them, and then crept down the same route Cobra used. She killed three Cobra vipers silently, before sprinting toward the meeting hall.

As soon as she could see the situation, Halle cursed under her breath. The entire world leaders were at the mercy of the Cobra comander, except... except the US president.

Halle threw down the smoke bombs, and soon the screaming started up again. Halle jumped into the smoke, killing three vipers with ease. She twirled around, and kicked the President in the head, and then whirled around as a gun cocked. Halle came face to face with a pistole held by the Cobra Comander.

"My, my Dragon Tongue- you have been working hard," He said in his rasping voice.

"That isn't my name," Halle hissed, and the Cobra Comander laughed. It sent shudders down Halle's spine, and he said, "It's Hikari. I forgot. Cobra is taking you back," He said, and Halle glared at him through the clearing smoke. Suddenly, a gun shot made the Cobra Comander distracted, and he glanced over toward Flint, Roadblock, Baroness, and Lady Jaye.

Halle kicked the gun out of his hand, and was about to kill him, when she heard someone unsheath a sword.

Halle twisted around, so she punched the Comander, and then blocked with her sword. The Comander's fishbowl around his head cracked as he fell to the floor, and Halle made out a figure through the mist. It was a rival clan, the Red Ninja Clan.

"You shame your clan," A man's voice hissed, and that hit a nerve with Halle. She snapped, "So I've heard," Before attacking the masked, red clad ninja. She didn't realize how much emotion, how much rage and despair she had let herself carry, and in seven blows, the Red Ninja was dead. There wasn't even blood, just seven simple, mindless moves, and he was dead. His neck snapped, and Halle stood tall, waiting for another aponent, when her eyes landed on Mindbender.

He let out a slight squeak of fear, and started to run up the stairs, when he was thrown backward by another body. Storm Shadow and Jinx came down the steps, and Storm Shadow picked the man up that he had thrown, and glared at him.

"This, is for my Uncle," He hissed, and then killed the man quickly. He dropped 'Firefly', who struggled to hold onto life for a few more seconds.

"Your clan- is gone, I have fufilled my purpose," He managed, before blood bubbled out of his throat, and died. Storm Shadow looked at him with distasted, and Mindbender tried to push Firefly off of him.

Halle picked him up, and slammed him against the wall.

"Where is Snake Eyes?" She hissed, and Mindbender tried to smile.

"Can we work something out?"

"I'm not playing games," Halle hissed, and Mindbender laughed.

"Well you Joes have always been played by Cobra!"

Halle glared at him, and put her sword against his throat.

"Tell me now."

"Hikari," A voice said from behind Halle. Halle whipped her head around to look at her father, who was standing tall and proud.

"Father, I will speak with you later," She hissed, before turning back to Mindbender.

"So," She said with a smirk, "You won't tell me?"

Mindbender shrank back in fear, and Halle dragged him to the edge of the building, where a gaping hole was in the window.

Halle hung Mindbender out the window, the scrawny scientist didn't weigh more than 80 pounds.

"Talk, my arm's getting tired," Halle said, and Mindbender started to squirm.

"Please! Don't let me die- the location is here- on this device!" Halle took the device from Mindbender, then threw him inside, and killed him quicy. She didn't relish the death, but she felt a bit relieved that he wasn't going to get in the way again.

Her father observed quietly, and said,"You are not yourself. You would have spared his life."

"I can't make a mistake like that," Halle told him, and then walked toward the doorway.

"Jinx, Storm Shadow, you coming?"

"Wouldn't miss it," Jinx said with a smile, but Storm Shadow considered it, before following silently.

Halle looked at Black Dragon, and he sighed.

"There isn't much time Hikari."

Flint just looked speechless at all of the ninjas arriving, and following Halle into the Cobra jet, before following with Lady Jaye and the rest of the Joes.

Cobra, was already captured, but that was the easy part. The next part though, not so much.

* * *

**so Halle's becoming more deadly, and Cobra was just captured. I was going to have Britain be blown up, but I figured, wait. Also, if you all are excited for GI Joe Retaliation, (like I am) we are all going to have to wait another _nine months _for it to come out on March 23, 2013 in 3D. Apparently, as was decided almost four days ago, that the movie wouldn't come out on June 29, 2012. As much as I love a 3D movie, I really, really hate having to wait another 9 months for it. grrrrrrr well, anyway, R&R and vale!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Storm Shadow and Black Dragon had cornered Halle, and were trying to talk sense into her.

"I know you're- _passion_ for my brother, but this is madness." Storm Shadow advised, and in the soundproof compartment, Halle felt angered by their lack of concern.

"I won't let you go charging into danger, just because you love someone."

"You can't control me, I am not your- or your problem anymore. I'm an adult, I can do whatever I want."

"You are a foolish child-,"

"You're only a year older than me!" Halle shouted at Storm Shadow, who smirked slightly.

"Would you call Haywire an adult? She's a year younger than you."

"That's completely different. Haywire acts like a five year old-,"  
"That's how you're acting right now," Storm Shadow told Halle, who looked at him with a gleam of anger.

"Don't start with me right now." Halle told him, and Storm Shadow took a step toward Halle, who stood her ground and stared defiantly up at him.

"Or what? You'll kill me- like you did to Mindbender? Go ahead- I might jeprodise your love with Snake Eyes," Storm Shadow sneered, and Halle glared at him.

"You aren't Cobra."  
"Not anymore- but what are you going to do? Become careless. Have you even thought that Snake Eyes might be dead. Then what?What will you do? Become a mercenary the Joes have to hunt down and kill? We have to consider every option- every outcome that could happen."

"I have Storm Shadow. I am not as nieve as you think I am," Halle informed him, and Storm Shadow glared at her.

"You anger and rage has made you careless. You knocked the President of the United States out with a kick to the head. The Joes will have already gotton a call for that, and if you blow up a civilian facility _in San Fransico_, then you will send GI Joe into anileation."

"So we just leave him!" Halle shouted, and Storm Shadow grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him.

"Get your mind clear, or you might as well be back in Cobra with your name Dragon Tongue- and set _against _Snake Eyes. Is that what you want? I did what you did, blinded by anger over somebody I lost."  
"He's not dead!"  
"Do you know that? Mindbender was _bent _on revenge against Snake Eyes. Snake Eyes killed his father, the original Mindbender. You have to prepare yourself on the big chance, that my brother, Snake Eyes, might be dead." Halle glared at him, and Black Dragon put a hand on Storm Shadow's forearm.

"Enough Storm Shadow, she knows she must clear her mind. By the look of you Hikari, you haven't sleeped in days."

"Does it matter?"Halle asked bitterly, and Black Dragon smiled softly. "Rest daughter. Perhaps dreams will clear your mind."

Halle folded her arms.

"I am not a child father."

"Well I'm not your father, but you will go to sleep, the hard way, or easy way," Storm Shadow threated, and Halle looked at him. "What are you going to do- _sing me to sleep_?"

Storm Shadow took a predatory step toward her, but Black Dragon caught his bicep and pulled him back.

"Peace. Hikari- go to sleep, Storm Shadow, guard her. I'll alert you when we are fifteen minutes away from San Fransico."

Halle glared at him, but Storm Shadow looked at Black Dragon. "The only way she's going to sleep is if she's drugged."

"No way!" Halle inturreupted the discusion, before tiredly pulling the panel bunk off the side. Then she got on the cot, and folded her arms. "See, asleep."

"Goodnight Hikari," Her father told her, and switched off the light. Storm Shadow watched Halle in curiosity, and soon, deep breathing told him that she was asleep.

...

Halle zipped the suit up, and then slid the outer, parchuting shell over it. It was nearly skin tight, but able to be shredded with ease. Halle strapped the belt over her hips, and then started loading on more weapons nesassary. Most likely, the things that caught Snake Eyes were those blue things, those _bio-vipers_.

Halle swore to herself that she was going to talk to her father later, and that she would get answers, and more spesifically- why? Halle didn't even know where her mother was, and there had to be an answer there.

"Hikari- be careful."

"Father, you trained me-,"  
"I never completed your training," He inturupted her, and Halle felt like a child again, or the child she never really was.

"I know what I'm doing. Besides, you, Storm Shadow, and Jinx are all coming with me. I can't exactly get in trouble with three chaperones any way." Halle tried her hand in humor, but her father was not amused.

"You are still young, young and foolish. As much as you love this Arashikage, perhaps it is best you leave him."

Halle couldn't speak in amazement, and then anger.

"Hikari, listen to me, both of you were enemies before. Love starts with knowing imediately-,"

"Like you know anything about love," Halle snarled, and her father hesitated. "And don't tell me who I love, or who I should leave behind. You never loved me, these scars prove it," Halle continued, and turned away from her father.

"Ready for drop," She told Roadblock, who nodded, and opened the hatch. Halle cast a glance over at her father, and then walked to the end, and jumped. Spreading her arms, and the sail-like fabric folded out. Halle soared on the winds, and her glasses showed exactly where the Cobra vipers were.

She chose to land on top of a flat roof, where only two Cobra vipers were. She cut the fabric layer off, and then rolled to break the fall. As she came up, Halle drew two silent guns, and shot the vipers down.

She glanced around, and stood up. Her glasses changed to infrared, and she looked all around. A cell where her glasses couldn't breach stood unarmed. Halle narrowed her eyes, and turned it to x-ray. Nothing.

She tried to control her temper- right now, she didn't want any suprises. Jinx landed next to her, and Halle took off her glasses, and handed them to the younger ninja. She pointed in the direction where the cell is, and Jinx scowled as she started to flip through the screens and sights of the glasses.

Halle took her glasses back, and Jinx looked at her.

***Whatever's down there, it's not human, or machine.*** Jinx signed, and Halle tried to not loose her temper.

Suddenly, sirens and lights started to all go off, and Halle looked around. She managed a slight smirk, of course he was escaping. But he was running straight into a patrol of vipers.

"Snake Eyes," Halle told her, and took off toward where he was escaping. There were doors about four hundred feet from where he was. Halle was shooting with one hand, and throwing shrukins with the other at Cobra Vipers. The Vipers just kept going down, and when Halle reached the edge of the building, she swung around a pole, and slid under the closing door. It shut just as Halle gut under. Halle blew her bangs out of her face, and wanting an escape route, she put a time bomb, so that it would blow in five minutes.

Halle ran to where she saw Snake Eyes running, and took a right. Then the sound of guns, taking their safety off made Halle whirl around to see the Dreadknocks, the people she considered slight friends at Cobra, all pointing their guns at her.

"You're done for darlin," A Dreadknock, Road Pig said. Halle held her swords ready.

"I'm not out of the count yet."

"I'd say you are," a voice said behind her. Halle was suddenly being crushed by something, something not human. Her bones started to bend, and her eyesight started to blur.

But Halle could just make out a face that she didn't know. The woman sounded Russian, and she had red lips, and... and black hair. Baroness? No- Baroness was a GI Joe- somebody else.

A manicured hand dug into Halle's skin, and the woman turned turned Halle's head to the side.

"Hm, how would the Joes react if their favorite ninja _freed _the Cobra Comander, and Destro? How would her boyfriend react? Well, he couldn't, considering in two minutes, he won't be able to even have feelings. Not that he did before."

Halle felt her rage start to build, and she tried get away from the woman.

Suddenly, the thing that was holding Halle relaxed enough so she could breath. Halle saw that this woman, had long black hair, with a black suit with red viens running over it. Her gloves, had red, catlike nails, and the woman smiled. She had enough makeup on her face that she could resemble a clown, and Halle glared at her.

"What? I was hoping that I could talk to you first, before you were turned into a viper."

Halle was silent, and meanwhile, was trying to send a signal to the Joes, an S.O.S, and a beakon.

"Hmm, maybe I got Jinx instead- but I think the Dreadknocks know who their _friend _is."

Halle had to keep her occupied, and asked, "Who are you?"

"Since you asked so nicely darling, I am the Baroness."

Halle let loose a bark of laughter, knowing that the Joes were listening.

"Baroness? Sorry, but that name is taken. By somebody with _more _than two brain cells to rub together. Can't say the same thing for you though- you're a complete ditz, and have no imagination. You know," Halle said with a charming smile, "I've heard of people like you. People trying to be something they're not. They're called tramps, hookers, and bi-,"

Halle was cut off by an abrupt slap, but she saw it coming.

"You don't speak like that to me," Baroness snarled.

"Actually, I will, I will speak to you however I want, and wherever I want. Also, can anybody tell me the name of this thing that so rudely grabbed me?" Halle asked pleasently, and flashed a smile at the Dredknocks, and batted her eyelashes.

"It's a bio-viper!" Buzzer called out, and Halle smiled again. "Thank you. See, a little goes a long way- same thing with makeup- but for you... maybe not. I think that makeup has a purpose, because right now, I cringe when I look at you, but without makeup, I think I would roll over and die."

Baroness was letting herself be wound up, and Halle smiled brightly, almost as briliantly as Haywire's 1,000 wat smile.

Baroness was about to say something, when her comunicator started to blare.

It was loud enough for Halle to hear.

"Baroness! The ninja has broken free again- he's with another male, and a young gir-," The call was cut off by the sound of a sword cutting flesh, and Halle returned to her normal, confident smirk.

"That, would be the calvery," She told Baroness, who let out a screem of frustration. Baroness started to pace, and Halle kept on taunting her. That was of course, until an explosion rocked the hall, and Baroness fell to the ground.

"And that would be the Joes. Welcome to Hell," Halle told her pleasently, before finally being able to cut the arms off the bio-viper, and landing on the ground. Halle injected a grenade, and then twirled around and kicked Baroness to the ground again.

Halle began to disarm and knock out the Dredknocks, while simply toying with Baroness. Finally, Halle stuck her heal in Baroness' should blade, and forced her to the ground. Storm Shadow, Jinx and Snake Eyes were running toward Halle.

"We heard the explosion." Jinx told her, and Halle smirked.

"Yeah- that would be our escape route."

"Where is Black Dragon?" Storm Shadow asked, and Halle's smirk died.

"I don't know- wasn't he with you?" She asked, and Storm Shadow frowned.

"No, he was looking for you."

Halle strapped handcuffs onto the Baroness, and walked toward the group of ninjas.

"What do you mean? I handled it," Halle motioned toward the scenery around her, and Storm Shadow didn't even look around.

"To your father, you are still a child he needs to protect." Halle couldn't look at Snake Eyes, because what her father told her nagged at her soul, _'People have a feeling when they are in love. You and Snake Eyes were enimies first.'_

"We can't leave without him," Halle insited, and Jinx looked at her.

"I know he's your father, but he's Cobra- and so why did we let him on the jet, and why is he here _helping us_?"

Halle took a deep breath, before knocking out Baroness. "Not now. Black Dragon is a double agent, okay? So lets get him to answer some questions before the vipers arrive."

"What?" None of the ninjas seemed to expect that, and Snake Eyes put a hand on Halle's shoulder. His touch made sparks run over Halle's skin, and she was suddenly hugging him in complete happiness.

Snake Eyes held her close, and when they broke apart, Storm Shadow was checking an invisible watch, and Halle kicked him in his shin. Storm Shadow looked at her in annoyance, and Snake Eyes slipped his hand in Halle's.

Halle put a hand on her comunicator, and tried to reach her father.

"Black Dragon, come in. Black Dragon!" Halle shouted, and static came through. Then her father responded, "Dragon Tongue, go, the building is going to self destruct in three minutes."

"Well where are you?"

"I'm in the core."

"Where's that?" Halle asked impatiently, and Black Dragon snorted slightly, or it could have been a static flux.

"The energy sourse that fuels the building, if I hit the inner core of it, this entire facility will blow up."

"Then get out!" Halle shouted, and started to run toward where she thought the core would be.

"I am, I just have to finish this."

"How much time do you have?" Halle asked, and Black Dragon laughed.

"I need one minute."

"We'll be in the jet," Halle told him, and closed the signal.

"Let's move," She said, and dragged a Dreadknock toward the exit.

"What are you doing with that filth?" Storm Shadow asked, and Halle scowled.

"You're still that spoiled, snobby ninja? I should kick you again. I'm saving a life."

"We can't rescue every one of the Dreadknocks," Jinx told her, and Halle considered their options. Halle whistled, painfully, high, and loud. Slowly, the Dreadknocks started to wake up, and the ground started shaking.

"That's how," Halle told them, and as the Baroness started to wake up, Halle kicked her in the head, and coninued running.

"What about her?" Storm Shadow asked, and Halle shot him a glare.

"She's not nice."

They ran toward the blown open doorway, and the jet was hovering above the doorway. Multiple platforms had dropped down, and Halle had gotten on one with Snake Eyes. The platforms raised, and Halle rubbed her sore arms. The bio-viper really did have a grip. She looked out the window for her father, and counted down the seconds.

"Come on, come on," She muttered, until finally, she saw him running toward the jet.

The humming of the building was shattered by a shot, and Baroness was struggling to stand, but fired at Black Dragon. He managed to drag himself onto the platform. Halle rushed to his side, and blood dripped from his calf.

Black Dragon clenched his teeth, and Lady Jaye started to take out the bullet.

"Does she know what she's doing?" Halle asked, and her father gripped her hand to a point of where it hurt.

"I will not die from this wound Hikari, relax."

"Hard to relax right now," Halle said as the plane flew forward, and Halle fell backwards. Snake Eyes caught her, and Halle looked up at him, "Thanks," She told him, and got up.

"So what exactly do we tell Hawk? He said not to blow up something." Flint asked Halle, and she smirked.

"What do I know? You're the smart one."

* * *

**So two things- 1 I will not be able to update until another 3 weeks because I'm going to camp.**

**2- I was thinking, that I should do a later adventure with Halle and Snake Eyes' kids. It just sorta seemed like a fun thing to write, so just please let me know your vote. Thanks, vale, and r&r!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter _

~Hours later in Hawk's office~

"Sir, there could be a posibility, that, well, there's a mole on our team," Halle tried, and Hawk ignored her.

"You went rogue, you went against orders, and most importantly, brought one of Cobra's main loyalist through our front door," Hawk scolded her, and Halle looked at her father, before turning back to Hawk.

"You're kidding me right? We both know exactly who, and what Black Dragon is. You told me!"

"That little stunt Jackabae, nearly cost us San Fransico. The only way I was able to keep you on this team, was convincing the world leaders that you saved their lives, but the President wants us gone. Wiped from the earth. You're kicked out of America. The entire Alpha team is kicked out of America," Hawk let the news sink in, and Halle was about to yell at him, when Storm Shadow grabbed her shoulder.

"Not now. Mind your tongue," He whispered into her ear. Halle flicked her eyes in his direction, before sighing.

"Look, General, there is a mole on this team. How else would they know exactly where and when we sent out that mission? They knew exactly what I would look like. Mindbender seeked me out, not the other way around."

"Corporal, you _will not_ investigate this matter. I will not cause strife amoung our unit, Cobra still has followers, and they will attack. We need everyone to trust each other, and work accordingly. None of you will speak of this, and if I so much hear gossip of a mole, you will be kicked out of G.I. Joe."

"That's information that could save lives! Are you saying we should just let mole kill us while we sleep? Come on Hawk, we have to take action."

"You will refer to me as General, and knowing is half the battle. I've done this a lot longer than you, I know how to deal with this."

"But-,"

Halle was cut off when Storm Shadow placed a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Come on!" Halle urged them, and the three other ninjas simply looked at her. "Tell him we should be able to tell the others," Halle begged, and Storm Shadow looked at Halle.

"It would be best not to tip our hand, and so the unit won't unravel. The Red Ninja Clan still is strong," Black Dragon advised, and Halle folded her arms, and looked like she just swallowed a rat.

"Fine," She muttered, "But don't blame me if somebody get's killed because you didn't take action."

"I never said I wasn't taking action Jackabae. I said I wasn't letting you take action. You're fresh from Cobra, a ninja, you look like hell, and every where you go an explosion follows."

Halle glared at Hawk, and struggled to keep her mouth shut. She sent a death glare at Hawk, before turning her heel and stalking out the door. Her weapons were still fully loaded, and her shrukin clanged together.

Halle ran a hand through her hair angerly, and cursed. She couldn't believe that Hawk wasn't acting on the mole, and why was she kicked out of the US? She stopped Cobra.

Or did she? The mole remained, and Halle walked into her room. She wasn't tired, she was going to go blow off steam the only way she knew how to. She took off all her weapons and then changed into a pair of shorts and tank top. She grabbed her iPod, tape, and flip flops as she marched out.

She arrived to the sparing room, taking off her flip flops, and blasting the music over the speakers. The beat was hard, and it vibrated the speakers. Halle wrapped her knuckles in the tape, and faced the punching bag. She attacked it, feeling the anger starting to fade, and then she was just practicing her hits.

_Jab, punch, punch, punch, hook, kick._

Sweat started to crop up on the back of Halle's neck, but she kept on going, the song, and will kept her going.

_I will not bow_

_I will not break_

_I will take the world today_

_I will not fall_

_I will not fade_

_I will take your breath away_

She paused, and noticed Storm Shadow at the doorway.

"What?" She asked, and Storm Shadow turnd the music off.

"Do you think you could've made the music a bit louder? It was already bursting people's eardrums."

"Why are you still here?" Halle asked in annoyance, and Storm Shadow smiled and walked in.

"I'm apart of GI Joe now. Besides, it seemed as if you and I were friends before," Storm Shadow's voice contained mock sweetness, and Halle folded her arms.

"That, Arashikage, was an alliance. I am not, whatsoever, your friend. If we work together, it's another familiarity. I won't have lives killed because you and I argue, but I won't kill you either."

Storm Shadow smirked, and Halle glared at him, "You're on my territory now, so I suggest you tread lightly. And you never answered my question, why are you here, giving me this blessed visit?"

"I'm here to tell you that your training will continue," Halle froze, and then clenched her fists.

"What?" Her voice shook with anger, and it was obvious she was struggling to control it.

"Oh relax, _Dragon Tongue_. I simply mean that Snake Eyes, Jinx, Kamakura, Black Dragon, you, and I will train together." Storm Shadow leaned against the doorway.

"Why aren't you resting?" He asked, and Halle glared at him, and muttered, "Couldn't sleep," Before turning around and continuing to drill herself against the punching bag again.

Storm Shadow snorted, and down the hallway.

Halle glanced in his direction, and then continued against the punching bag. By the time she finished, Halle's hands were sore, she was sweating, and nearly felt back to normal. Halle grabbed her flip flops and walked out. General Hawk was really starting to tick her off.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, I've just been trying to get through my writer's block. I am back from camp, but I'm not sure when I'll be able to write, I've been working hard on my sports (along with a shorts tan) but I'll try to write as much as I can! R&R and Vale!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter _

"I don't see how we're supposed to train, when we all know each other's moves," Halle complained.

"We spar," Storm Shadow said cooly, and Halle glared at him, "Who died and made you king? Because whoever did, made a suckish choice."

"Then perhaps you would like to spar with me Halle."

"What? No, I don't want to lead this little betalion, I just have a problem wiht you being in charge."

"Silence." Black Dragon inturrupted, and everyone looked at the ancient ninja master. "We are here to train- here, we all consider ourselves familiy."

"Well I have bad family experiences anyway," Halle muttered, and started stretching. Nobody else did, and she rolled her eyes. "When you pull a muscle-,"

"You deal with it," Storm Shadow inturrupted.

"Yeah, to bad I can't do the same with you. Because if I delt with you the way I wanted to- the piranas in the Congo would have a new snack."

"Your threats make no impact on me."

"See that's the only thing I actually like about Arashikage. Your patience is so much fun to break."

"Hikari," Black Dragon warned, and Halle placed her hands on her hips. "Father," She said in the same disaproving and critical tone.

"Are we training?" Jinx asked irritably, and Halle snapped her fingers as if remembering something, "I think we were."

Snake Eyes tossed Halle a wooden sword, which she automatically caught. The katanna felt slightly strange compared to her hook sword, but Halle would make do.

"Perhaps, I should train Halle," Storm Shadow intergeted, and Halle turned to him.  
"I'm your equal. I don't need training, and if I did, I'd take it from a crocidile first."

"And I'm sure you'd do so, but, I know for a fact that Snake Eyes will not try his hardest against his, _beloved_."

"Whatever," Halle said in exsaperation, but Snake Eyes passed Storm Shadow his sword. Halle turned around, and gave Snake Eyes her sword. "I am training with my father."

She turned toward Storm Shadow, "Now, you just have to worry about getting your ass kicked."

"I know for a fact, that it would be the other way around. Snake Eyes or you, either one I can defeat."

"Rather proud aren't we? Careful, that will get you in trouble," Halle spun on her heel and faced her father.

"So we pick up your forgotton training?" Black Dragon asked, and Halle smirked. "Leaping from pole to pole here I come."

"I was thinking of sparring," Black Dragon said and Halle got into a crouch. She had never truely faced her father in an official dual. He was a master of everything, the most trained of them all here. The only way Halle evaded him before was by using her surroundings, but even then, he never truely used full force.

She was suddenly on her back with the breath knocked out of her. She growled in frustration, and Black Dragon frowned. "Focus. Don't get lost in your thoughts, I have watched you train for almost eight years. I know how you think. Make another mindset, become a different fighter."

Halle got up, and refocused. She studied Black Dragon, noticing the details like shifting of weight, and she seemed to put weight on her heels. Black Dragon kicked at her face, but grabbed her arm. Halle tried to send a hook his way, but he twisted her arm behind her back, and shoved her down.

"Focus. Your moves are classic, simple, and though effective, you aren't trying." Halle got up again, and tried harder to focus. She waited for Black Dragon to strike, and when he finally did, Halle managed to blocked the complex blow, only to find it was a fake, and Black Dragon used a simple move, tripping her from behind. Halle recovered with a back hand spring, and had to block once more and landed an attack of her own. Her father took a step back, and Halle stood back, the daughter and father circling eachother warrily.

"Why weren't you this good in Cobra?" She asked, and her father smirked. "Because I had a cover to sell, but that's easy, like this fight."

"Ha! I know what you're doing, you're trying to anger-," Halle ended up on her back again and Black Dragon frowned. "Stop talking. It messes you up, and you loose focuse."

"Funny, it usually helps me," Halle said as she got up, and Black Dragon rolled his eyes. Halle smirked, "Now I know where my attitude came from." Black Dragon began to just practice simple moves and kicks against Halle.

"You seemed to have gotton your focus though, from your mother."  
"Where is she by the way?"Halle asked as she blocked a kick. Black Dragon looked caught off guard, and Halle kicked him in the chest before spinning around and tripping him and then stood over her fallen father.

"I do not know."  
"So what? You misplaced my mother, and then forget where she is?"

"Not now Hikari," Black Dragon hissed, and Halle sulked, but muttered, "Fine."

"So do we switch partners now?" Jinx asked, and Halle shrugged. "As long as _Tommy _gets his butt kicked."

"I'd like to see you try," Storm Shadow sneered, and Halle turned around. "Oh, it's on."

...  
The fight wouldn't end. Litterly, Storm Shadow and Halle were evenly based, each evenly blocking, and never letting in a blow.

"You know, I'd say that you were almost good, but, I know that if it came down to it, I'd win," Halle said as she blocked a hit and tried to kick Storm Shadow.

"Ah Dragon Tongue, you know nothing, I'm simply holding off."

"Please, you'd never hold off from trying to embarass me, but you never succeed anyway," Halle dropped down to sweep out his feet out from under him, and the rolled to avoid from him landing on her leg. Halle turned over, and then kicked Storm Shadow in the chest. He took a step back, and Halle found an opening. She faked a hook, and then turned around to jab at his chest. Storm Shadow grabbed her elbow and twisted her around, and kept Halle in a lock.

"I trained you, I know how you act and react."

"You know, being badass isn't really working for you," Halle groaned, and threw her weight backward. Storm Shadow was like a block, and Halle snaked her foot behind his ankle, and threw her weight back again, and threw him down. Halle pinned Storm Shadow to the ground, and she glared at him. "I know precicely how you think Storm Shadow. Don't forget that either."

Halle felt a hand on her shoulder, and she glanced back to see Snake Eyes obviously telling Halle to get up. She sighed, and relaxed and started to get up when she was flung against the room, and a towel fell on her head.

"Never relax," Storm Shadow said, and Halle took the rag off her head.

"That's it," Halle got up to charge Storm Shadow but was held back by Snake Eyes.  
***I'll handle him**,***** Snake Eyes signed, and Halle rolled her eyes, before jumping at Storm Shadow again.

"Ah the happy couple," Storm Shadow sneered as he walked out, and Snake Eyes let Halle go, and she was about to tackle Storm Shadow when the door closed.

"His body's going to turn up in the river one day," She muttered, and stalked out. The tensions were high enough to make everyone in GI Joe angry, more than that. It made everyone snappy, and Halle sent glares at anyone who dare crossed her. When she walked into her room, she started to organize her messy room. When Halle sat down on her clean room, she stared at the cieling. She began to wonder if it was worth all this trouble. Her life, the Joes, Cobra.

It was an endless war, and though the soldiers were able to walk away, Halle was a ninja. She was in too deep. Even if Halle quit, she'd still be attacked, she'd die a painful death one way or another. This was her fate, what could she do about it? She had known this fact all along, but now, now she had another option...

But that option, it was madness, Halle tried to clear her head. She was done with running. She felt rooted in GI Joe. She felt rooted when she was with Snake Eyes. They were yin-yang, darkness and lightness. They completed eachother. Halle couldn't leave that.

Snake Eyes walked into her room, and Halle looked up, and he didn't have to sign to let Halle know that he wanted to know what was troubling her.

"I'm scared," Halle told him, and Snake Eyes sat next to her, comforting her by taking her hand and sitting by her on the bed.

She leaned against him, "I don't have control over my life anymore. This life, we can't ever get away from it. I'm going to be fighting for GI Joe till I die."

Snake Eyes seemed slightly confused, and signed, ***I would have thought that you would like to be remembered as a woman who died an honorable death.***

"I thought I did. But Cobra... they aren't ever going to back down. And niether will GI Joe."

***Halle, just stop for a second. Freeze, because right now, you're stressing over the future. We don't know what's going to happen, so stop worrying about something you can't control.***

Halle took a deep breath, she felt like she was in a fast current, just being dragged along by the moving water, with no place to put her feet to stand up in.

Snake Eyes took off his mask, his gorgous face kind and caring, and suddenly, Halle found her foothold. She put a hand on his cheek. He always was there for her.

"Thank you," She told him, and Snake Eyes nodded. She felt him put a hand on her neck, and he brushed his lips against hers. "Does kissing really resolve anything?" Halle asked, and Snake Eyes rolled his eyes, and answered by kissing her. It was like a fire, an electrical shock that traveled through her body as she fell ontop of Snake Eyes, still locked in their embrace.

A passion, a fire that would never burn out.

* * *

**Okay, I apologize with not updating. But you know when you keep on thinking about a story, and then the chapter you were so excited to write, becomes a tad bit boring? That's what happened here. That, and the fact that I've been working my butt off in school- i'm playing on three lacrosse teams, doing a play, and getting home at seven, which gives me an hour to do homework, then another hour to pack stuff for school, brush my teeth, shower, and that leaves me with ten to fifteen minutes in bed.**

**Don't even get me started on weekends, most of the time I'm off with travel lax, and don't get home till late. To say the least, I'm occupied time wise. but anyway, r&r, and I am so sorry! Vale!**


End file.
